Una mágica avetura
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Sherlock tiene once años cuando ingresa a Hogwarts, en medio de sus excentricidades y con su mente brillante y analítica, buscara no aburrirse encerrado en el castillo. En la búsqueda de misterios, aventuras y dolores de cabeza para quienes le rodeen.
1. El niño que observa

Su primer año en Hogwarts e iba a comenzarlo acompañado de su hermano y madre, hacia algunos años que el Sr. Holmes había muerto por viruela de dragón

-Cuídate Sher cariño, nos veremos para navidad-le dijo la mujer pálida y elegante enfundada en su túnica oscura, tenía el cabello rizado pero lo llevaba en un apretado moño

-Nos vemos Mycroft-le dijo al mayor pelirrojo quien le devolvió la mirada de ojos castaños idénticos a los de ella

La mujer saludo a algunas otras personas con rectitud, manejándose entre la crema y nata del mundo mágico como un pez en el agua, se veía algo nerviosa aun así, por lo cual solo contesto con cortas sonrisas y palabras breves a sus amigas, removió sus manos en sus guantes de piel de dragón mirando a su pequeño de ojos azules, se inclino a él agachándose un poco, por suerte su hijo era bastante alto

-Sherlock mírame -le dijo estricta y el niño le obedeció –NADA de quitarse la ropa y correr desnudo, NADA de especímenes bajo la cama y experimentos en los cajones de la ropa, NADA de tocar el violín a horas inapropiadas, y completa y totalmente prohibido analizar objetos de magia oscura, robarlos o comprarlos-le dijo bajo cerca de él – ¿comprendido?- el niño imito una mueca de fastidio pero respondió

-Si mummy-le dijo y ella sonrió a medias, sabia de todas maneras que haría lo que deseara

-Yo le vigilare –le dijo Mycroft a su madre, que era una mujer bastante normal y cuadrada de mente y cánones, no sabía bien como lidear con dos niños genios y menos ahora sin su padre para ayudarla.

Los niños parecieron leerle la mente por que Sherlock le tomo la mano apretándole los dedos suave en un gesto poco común en el, dado que odiaba el contacto físico, y Mycroft dijo un –Lo estás haciendo bien- que la animo un poco, ya estaba acostumbrada a que fueran así sus pequeños y peculiares bebes

Sherlock le soltó y se despidieron sin besos ni abrazos solo un "nos vemos pronto"- mientras ella se perdía en la multitud con toda su elegante figura y ellos entraban a su compartimiento, donde ya una chica les esperaba

Era alta, aunque no tanto como Mycroft, bonita y estaba metida en un grueso libro, se levanto cuando llegaron –apartado para ustedes, les dejare para que acomoden su equipaje, le espero afuera para comenzar la ronda –dijo alzando la mirada a Mycroft que solo dio un asentimiento

Ella bajo la mirada a Sherlock -Anthea- dijo ella y salió de allí para comenzar a leer su libro de nueva cuenta, Sherlock no menciono nada de ella, se miraron e intercambiaron una conversación muda

Mycroft quien había hecho caminar sus baúles con un hechizo los coloco en sus lugares y le miro mientras se ponía su insignia de prefecto de Ravenclaw

-Quédate aquí-le dijo mirándole entrecerrando sus ojos y dando media vuelta para salir

No paso mucho para que Sherlock saliera del compartimiento para ir a pasear y observar que hacían los demás estudiantes en busca de algo interesante que le sacara de su aburrimiento.

-¡Te digo que ha desaparecido!-chillo una niña en uno de los pasillos, tendría su edad por su estatura, su cara estaba cubierta de pecas y además usaba unas trenzas cruzadas que seguramente le abría hecho su madre por la complejidad del peinado

-Calma calma, vamos a encontrarlo- le dijo un chico tratando de dejar que llorara, ¿era un chico de su edad?... no era mayor por el tono paternalista, solo era bajo de estatura

-Mr. Bunny -dijo la niña entre hipidos, Sherlock se detuvo junto a ellos

-deja de llorar es molesto -le dijo brusco y la chica le miro ofendida y el otro sorprendido

Los miro de arriba a abajo una vez más

-Este es tu compartimiento, ¿verdad? -le dijo mientras veía las cosas confirmándolo adentrándose al lugar

La chica iba a protestar pero el saco su varita asustándola y señalo a un rincón -Finite Incantatem y el conejo café apareció allí en un rincón

Guardo su varita con un gesto satisfecho listo para retirarse, mientras la niña pasaba junto a él para ir a abrazar al conejo

El rubio le siguió con una sonrisa por el pasillo

-¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- el de rizos morenos le miro molesto por su presencia, porque le hablara y por su pregunta estúpida

-El pelo -le dijo, pero al ver que su respuesta no iluminaba (ni iluminaria) a su interlocutor se dispuso a explicar

-ella es rubia, pero estaba cubierta de pelos de animal castaños, los tenia en el suéter y la falda, además había huellas, tres tipos, unas de ellas, otras tuyas y de alguien más, que seguramente libero al conejo y le puso el hechizo, dedicar donde estaba fue fácil por el rastro de pelo -dijo hablando muy rápido y finalizando su análisis con una mirada dura y una ceja alzada

El chico le miro perplejo y luego su cara demostró una sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos y rectos - ¡vaya! eso ha sido genial, ¿todo eso con una rápida mirada?-le dijo anonadado

Le miro curioso por aquella sonrisa no entendía a ese chico

-Bueno, de cualquier forma ha sido muy útil, gracias por ayudar, soy John Watson-le dijo tendiéndole una mano para presentarse, pero Sherlock no le tendió la suya sino que le observo mas y comenzó a hablar en un torrente de palabras por qué no sabía cómo proceder en ese protocolo de presentación

-Tu familia es modesta pero no pobre, consideran que no es necesario comprarte una nueva túnica por que no has crecido mucho, la cuidas porque eres pulcro, tienes las uñas recién cortadas y el cabello también cortado, seguramente te lo exigieron para que estuvieras presentable antes de venir a la escuela, tus padres se preocupan mucho por tu aspecto físico, pero parece que no te gusta del todo porque has estado pasándote los dedos por la cabeza, tienes el cabello revuelto, estas en Hufflepuff y eres un hermano menor, pero... te comportas como uno mayor-dijo mirándole había un detalle en esa parte que no entendía por qué sucedía, seguramente porque tenía que ver con sentimientos

Miro que la sonrisa del chico se apagaba y pensó que eso estaba bien, no necesitaba gente pululando a su alrededor, ya podía irse

-...eso fue... whao... ¿cómo lo haces? -dijo mirándole intensamente con aquellos ojos azules

Sherlock se sintió tímido a las reacciones de aquel chico, no era bueno para deducir sentimientos "ponerse en el lugar del otro", y que él no actuara igual al patrón le descontrolaba

-Solo observo -le dijo bajo y honesto

-Pues es genial -le dijo sonriéndole -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes-le dijo y esta vez estiro su mano en señal de bandera blanca estrechando su mano con la de él, curioso por aquel ritual de la sociedad

John le llevo a su lugar, y estaba comiendo un sándwich de mermelada de fresa tratando de convencer a Sherlock de comer uno, diciéndole que su madre se los había enviado para el camino

-No me gusta comer -le dijo Sherlock mirando por la ventana, hacia unos minutos ambos habían rechazado a la señora del carrito de los dulces, John por ahorrar dinero y Sherlock porque nada de lo que tenia le interesaba, no comprendía por qué los demás pensaban que por tener 11 años debía reventar en ranas de chocolate

-¿cómo no puede gustarte comer?, no es algo que te gusta o no, solo haces –le dijo John dando mordidas a su sándwich y Sherlock pudo observar que verdaderamente le gustaba aquello

-pues no me gusta hacerlo y ya-dijo infantil, sacándole una risa a John, la puerta se abrió tras unos toques educados

La figura de Mycroft apareció mirándoles, llevaba ya su ropa del colegio y su insignia de prefecto relucía en su pecho

-te tardaste más de lo que pensaba -le dijo Sherlock mirándole en una discusión de miradas

-18 minutos para ser exactos querido hermanito -le dijo Mycroft con un tono estricto pero una sonrisa en su rostro educada

-Señor Watson, espero que Sherlock no le haya importunado, es su primer año -le dijo disculpándose mientras Sherlock bufaba enojado -Anda Sherlock, regresemos a nuestro compartimiento además, debes ponerte el uniforme de la escuela -le dijo

-Descuide no me ha importunado para nada-le dijo John y Mycroft alzo una aristocrática ceja dudoso de sus palabras

-Nos veremos después Sherlock -le dijo John cuando este se tuvo que ir, Sherlock no entendió como alguien quería verlo después, frunció el ceño extrañado pero no dijo nada, alejándose al costado de Mycroft con sus andares elegantes

¡SLYTHERIN!- el sombrero grito la casa, tras unos segundos de duda que Sherlock considero innecesarios, era una pérdida de tiempo, avanzo a la mesa donde ahora comería por 7 años, al menos no le había tocado con su hermano en Ravenclaw, porque eso si sería una desgracia, su hermano aplaudió modestamente, seguro se encargaría de mandar una carta a su madre para avisarle, ella también había estado en Slytherin y su padre en Ravenclaw como Mycroft

Miro a sus compañeros de mesa con una breve hojeada y no se intereso por ninguno, todos ellos venían de familias cuadradas, obsesionados por banalidades como el dinero, la pureza de la sangre, y eso para el eran cosas secundarias, un chico mas quedo a su lado, había escuchado su nombre, James Moriarty.

Se miraron y Sherlock de pronto se vio iluminado -Tu lo desapareciste- dijo alzando las cejas sin tono de acusación solo una observación obvia

El chico tenía ojeras bajo los ojos negros, también tenía el cabello negro pero muy lacio y le caía sobre el rostro cetrino de quien no se alimenta correctamente, al igual un cuerpo pequeño y delgado

-y tu le apareciste-le dijo con ojos negros inteligentes, mientras el banquete aparecía ante ellos y se servía un vaso de agua reprobando toda la gama de alimentos ante él

-Interesante -dijo entonces Sherlock sirviéndose agua simple también

-Lo mismo digo -dijo él y se termino el vaso levantándose para retirarse de allí solitario

El primer clases fueron terriblemente aburridas, resulto ser abrumadoramente talentoso para Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Trasformaciones, pero en contra parte, se negó a asistir a Astronomía y le regañaron en Historia de la Magia, poniéndose a descurtir con el fantasmal maestro, al punto de que este, eternamente indiferente, se enervo y le saco de su clase mandándolo a detención, indignado había terminado puliendo premios anuales de incluso su hermano, quien fue a recogerlo finalizado su castigo mirándole -primer día Sherlock-dijo regañándole con cara de fastidiado, Sherlock no digo nada y camino con el de regreso a su sala común en las mazmorras -trata de no llamar demasiado la atención-le dijo previniéndolo con sus manos enlazadas a su espalda alejándose de él –y esto será informado a Mummy-finalizo perdiéndose entre los pasillos para disgusto de Sherlock

Su cuarto no estaba con James Moriarty sino con otros chicos sosos con los que no se esforzó lo mas mínimo por congeniar, la mayoría sabia que su familia venia de pureza de linaje y que sus propiedades eran cuantiosas, pero igual entre aquellas lisonjas, escuchaba comentarios sobre rumores de su comportamiento exentico y enervado, que solo fueron confirmados por deducciones que asustaban a los demás y los mantenían apartados, daba igual, la gente de Slytherin tampoco es que muriera por hacer amigos, solo deseaban alianzas.

El día siguiente fueron sus clases tan aburridas como las anteriores, quizá solo por que se veía rivalizando con Jim, quien parecía igual de exitoso que él en las mismas materias, quizá solo levemente desinteresado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no se esforzaba demasiado por aprender los hechizos de defensa o ataque y que se había inscrito en el club musical de la escuela.

Entre clase y clase, se vio varias veces vigilado por chicas de Ravenclaw, en la biblioteca, en los jardines y la lechucería, su hermano Mycroft parecía estar detrás de él todo el tiempo con su propia red de mujeres espía

A la hora de la comida apenas y probo bocado, del otro lado de la mesa, estaba Moriarty, quien apenas y comía nada, y se la pasaba cantando para sí lo que comprendió como piezas de opera mientras removía una ensalada sin ánimos de comerla

Había algunos estudiantes mas, que también habían resultado brillantes, como esa tal Molly, quien tenía tan buenas dotes para Herbología como él y Moriarty, la chica iba en Hufflepuff, la localizo rápidamente con la mirada, una chica menuda y tímida, quizá demasiado, que hablaba con el chico de tercero, John Watson, este pareció sentir su mirada porque sus ojos azules se conectaron con los de él y al verlo, movió su mano con un saludo y le dedico una sonrisa

Sherlock no aparto la mirada sino que le vio frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, y fue aun más sorprendente cuando el chico en cuestión se puso de pie y avanzo a con él.

La mesa de Slytherin se quedo callada ante el invitado no deseado, incluso las mesas continuas silenciaron, era el hecho de que alguien se estaba acercando a Sherlock Holmes el niño genio-loco por su propia voluntad, como un ratoncito en una jaula de serpientes venenosas

-Hola Sherlock, increíble lo que hiciste con el Señor Binns-le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él con una naturalidad pasmosa que hizo sonreír al de rizos morenos -¿que fue exactamente lo que dijiste para que te castigara?-le pregunto mientras tomaba un pan para untarle generosas porciones de mermelada de fresa, su favorita, como bien sabia Sherlock

-Le dije que su muerte no había sido ni siquiera agónica, que era obvio que se había vuelto fantasma por una riña insípida y fútil - John abrió mucho sus ojos azules y rio de buena gana, haciendo que los estudiantes continuos a él se apartaran -¡Increíble! sencillamente maravilloso-

-Piensas que los Weasley son lo peor del mundo hasta que conoces a un Watson-dijo una voz baja del otro lado de la mesa

-Bueno Donovan, sin duda si supieras hacer comparaciones inteligentes eso podría herir al Sr. Watson, pero bueno quizá tu coeficiente intelectual no es más elevado que el de una cucharilla para té-le respondió Sherlock sin mirarle, con los ojos en John buscando signos de haber sido lastimado por los comentarios, pero aquel chico se veía fuerte y solo sonrió a las palabras ajenas

El chico en cuestión iba en cuarto en la casa de Hufflepuff y era más tonto que un troll y la chica a su lado una tonta presuntuosa llamada Donovan, su novia, de Slytherin y también del mismo curso que aquel.

El chico boqueo como queriendo responderle algo, pero obviamente nada se le ocurrió y su novia le tomo de la mano -aléjate de él, es un raro-dijo la chica llevándose a su pareja de allí

John miro a Sherlock - Gracias por eso -le dijo y Sherlock le miro curioso por las palabras, en si no sabía por qué había dicho aquello - Anderson no puede insultar a nadie, es demasiado idiota para incluso formular un comentario acertado e hiriente, Donovan busca insultarme a mi no dejes que sus palabras te afecten-le dijo

-ah, no lo hacen descuida -le dijo con una sonrisa mirándole - ¿que no comes nunca nada? -le dijo de pronto buscando algo entre sus bolsillos sacando una bolsa de té y con su varita conjuró una sencilla tetera caliente hecho la bolsita y sirvió dos tazas

-no se tu, pero yo, odio el jugo de calabaza -dijo con una mueca de asco que divirtió al menor -¿te gustaría una taza de té?-le pregunto sirviéndose y Sherlock acepto tomando la taza entre sus dedos

Era té fino, Earl Grey, bebió y aquel sabor le gusto bastante, bebiéndose toda la taza haciendo que John la llenara de nueva cuenta

- ¿te gusta?-le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras agregaba leche a su taza, Sherlock bebió su segunda taza de té mirándole sin responder, dado que era obvio que si bebía era porque le gustaba

-¿por qué me hablas? ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo mirándole fijo con aquellos ojos de color indescifrable

-pensé que podríamos ser amigos-le dijo mirándole - no parece que le hables a muchos y la verdad, me resultas interesante, lo que haces, es decir, como deduces tanto de una persona al mirarla

Sherlock le miro extrañado - no sé qué esperas obtener de mi, pero no lo conseguirás -le dijo terminándose el te

John le miro y sonrió al final -las clases ya terminaron, ¿te interesa ir a echar un vistazo por el castillo?

Sherlock valoro su oferta, no había podido hacerlo porque habían llegado al castillo muy tarde y aparte había estado castigado

-Sí, vamos -dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿ahora?- le dijo John mirándole

Sherlock le miro con obviedad –¿siempre vas a reafirmar todo lo que diga? Porque deja decirte que es molesto –le dijo mientras volteaba mirando que su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima incluso otros lo hacían pero no le dio importancia

-Apresúrate -le dijo mientras caminaba para salir del gran comedor ondeando su túnica y apretando su bufanda, John fue tras el alcanzándole al trote dado que Sherlock caminaba muy rápido

-¿a dónde quieres ir primero?

-Al lago- le dijo con el asomo de una sonrisa traviesa

John camino en silencio junto a él esquivando a algunos estudiantes mirándole

-pues para ser nuevo no pareces tener complicaciones con los caminos -le dijo mientras salían

-Evidente Watson, aprendí los caminos de memoria de Historia de Hogwarts, enserio, mas estudiantes deberían leer ese libro-dijo con sarcasmo caminando rápidamente a donde estaba el lago deteniéndose a observar su superficie lisa

- Dime Watson, ¿qué tan ciertas son las historias de sirenas y calamares gigantes en el lago?

-bastante ciertas, en primavera se pueden ver los tentáculos emerger, las sirenas alguna vez vi al director hablando con ellas -le dijo – es John, por cierto, Watson me recuerda a mi padre-le dijo mirándole diciéndole aquello como un comentario casual

-Excelente, Sherlock está bien de igual manera, Holmes me recuerda a mi archienemigo dijo frunciendo la nariz

Quiso preguntar quién era ese archienemigo pero Sherlock se volteo de exabrupto mirándole con una sonrisa

-Entonces así lo haremos -dijo volteándose como si reanudara una plática en la que obviamente John no había estado incluido, este le miro sin comprender

-espero que sepas nadar John-le dijo pasando de largo de él dando por concluida su visita guiada

-¿Quieres entrar ahora?-le dijo perdido en la conversación -¡el agua esta fría!

-no, claro que no quiero entrar ahora, lo haremos por la noche, hoy, te espero en las escaleras del segundo piso a las 9-le dijo para retirarse de allí y dejar a John hecho una madeja de pensamientos

Miro su reloj de lunas y estrellas, ya era tarde y Sherlock no se presentaba, no debió haber venido arriesgándose a un castigo

Suspiro y estaba a punto de irse cuando apareció el niño, llevaba una túnica formal negra con su bufanda de Slytherin al cuello bastante elegante para salo una excursión nocturna al lago, el solo se había puesto unos pantalones y un suéter tejido a mano por su madre

Observo la mochila en el hombro del niño iba a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas pero Sherlock le interrumpió incluso antes de que comenzara

-se me hizo tarde apurando los detalles, vamos no me preguntes tonterías, camina conmigo, en dos minutos pasaran por aquí los prefectos le dijo apurándolo y dictando ordenes avanzando con aquel andar elegante y apresurado

Entraron a un salón y Sherlock le hizo saltar por la ventana para así poder llegar a donde estaba el lago, y allí esperándoles estaba una barca, ni siquiera quiso saber cómo demonios la había conseguido porque estaba seguro de que no habían sido métodos muy buenos

-rema John-le dijo el niño Slytherin mirándole mientras dejaba la mochila dentro de la barca subiéndose

John se trepo pensando (ya muy tarde) que aquello era una locura, Sherlock estaba excitado allí arriba esperando que su pequeño botecito se moviera, sonrió a ello rindiéndose y se puso en marcha, rompiendo las aguas lisas y silenciosas

Espero que estés familiarizado con el hechizo casco-burbuja -le dijo Sherlock sacando su varita, agitándola casi indiferente haciendo que se iluminara el lugar con un bajo lumus

-¿eh? ¿Que no es ese un hechizo de sexto?-le dijo mientras sudaba un poco por la actividad física -vamos a entrar al lago John -le dijo Sherlock y aquello no era ni sugerencia ni pregunta, sino un hecho claro y cierto

-Oh no, no vamos Sherlock, ¡eso es una locura! -le dijo parando de remar

Sherlock sonrió y se quito la bufanda y el abrigo junto con sus zapatos rápidamente, -entonces tendrás que alcanzarme-le dijo apuntándole y lanzándole el hechizo que envolvió su cabeza en una delicada burbuja de aire mientras veía como el se aplicaba el mismo hechizo y se arrojaba al agua fría en medio de la oscuridad

Se quedo allí pasmado unos segundos tratando de entender lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos

-¡Sherlock! ¡Maldición!- dijo levantándose tan rápido que casi cae al agua, aseguro los remos y se saco la ropa a toda prisa y aventándose al agua casi sin pensarlo en busca del menor, una luz le ilumino, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al golpe del agua fría, era la varita de Sherlock y este le sonreía burlón como diciendo "te lo dije"

Le tomo la mano frunciendo el entrecejo enojado, dijo cosas algunas maldiciones y palabras de reproche, pero sherlock solo sonreía sin hacer nada por separarse de su férreo agarre

Nadaron sumergiéndose mas, Sherlock y John avanzaban con las varitas fuera, John atento a todo aquello que se moviera y Sherlock de sus pantalones había sacado unas probetas con corchos donde recogía algunas algas y lodo pantanoso guardándolas en sus bolsillos

Habían cruzado con peces, hasta el momento nada peligroso, pero entre mas se adentraban, menos le gustaba todo aquello a John quien jalaba hacia arriba a Sherlock tratando de subir, Sherlock negó con la cabeza y señalo su muñeca como quien pide la hora, y junto sus manos en una plegaria, formando con sus labios la palabras "por favor"

John siguió a Sherlock, le parecía eterno el tiempo que habían durado en el agua, vio como un hechizo salía de la varita de Sherlock y unos seres de color verde palido con largos dedos y cuenos,atenazaron una de las piernas del menor, Sherlock le dio una patada y el ser grito de dolor con un sonido extraño, John le apunto lanzándole hechizos que recordaba a diestra y siniestra

Sherlock le miro y con us varita escribió la palabra "Relashio", mientras veian como mas de esos seres salian a tratar de capturarlos, John sintió los arañazos y pronunciando las palabras apunto a aquellos seres, chorros de agua caliente salieron de su varita alejando a aquellos demonios de agua de ellos, se quedaron juntos en la penumbra hasta que el lumus de la varita de Sherlock le hizo ver que tenia un corte en la pierna, nada grave al parecer, el también tenia los suyos, el agua caliente que había salido de sus varitas templo el agua un poco relajándole los musculos, le miro ceñudo y estricto, tomo su mano y apunto arriba con las palabras "ahora" en sus labios mudos.

Sherlock frunció la boca en un puchero, pero donde antes habían estado los Grindylows ahora había un par de Sirenas, unas bastante feas, de piel cetrina y ojos amarillos, Sherlock las miro fascinado pero John les apunto con su varita y estas a su vez con unos largos tritones

Sherlock pareció decepcionado al verlas y les apunto con su varita indiferente

John no dejo de señalarlos mientras naba hacia arriba alejándose tan rápido como le daban sus piernas, las sirenas se alejaron de ellos, y por fin sacaron la cabeza a la fría noche, Sherlock nado con el al bote subiéndose y rompiendo el hechizo tiritando de frio

-abrio la mochila sacando ropa seca, vamos cambiate –le dijo mientras bebía de un frasco –y tomate esto-le dijo dándole un tubo de ensayo – te calentara es whisky de fuego –le dijo mientras sacaba unas toallas secándose y sacándose el pantalón, se puso una camisa seca de su mochila aventándole ropa también, mientras ambos se desvestían temblorosos, John sintió el requemon en la garganta por el fuerte licor, y tosio un poco cambiándose, Sherlock frotaba sus manos heladas y John comenzó a remar para regresar de nueva cuenta a la orilla

-enserio Sherlock, estas cosas van a conseguir que mi vida sea muy corta –le dijo mientras Sherlock sonreía de lado y guardaba todo en la mochila de nueva cuenta

-Descuida Watson, calculo perfectamente mis planes –le dijo mientras John remaba y su rostro se veía palido

-emm.. creo que no tan bien –le dijo y señalo con la cabeza detrás de Sherlock donde una figura en túnica negra y azul les esperaba con una sonrisa afable que no subía a sus ojos marrones duros

-Maldicion…mi archienemigo, el hombre de hielo – gruño Sherlock dando un golpe a la madera del bote

Mycroft se deshizo de la evidencia, Anthea se llevo el bote con eficiencia

-yo iba a dejarlo en su lugar – dijo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño mirándose con su hermano

-No es el problema el que no guardes tus "jueguetes" en su lugar hermanito, es que no debes jugar con ciertas cosas –le dijo con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda –y de usted señor Watson me sorprende, un Hufflepuff en medio de la noche, arriesgándose a seguir a un niño a un plan descabellado-dijo mirándole

John no dijo nada se mantuvo a un costado de Sherlock callado mirando sin amedrentarse a Mycroft, y este suspiro, vamos debemos regresar a nuestras salas comunes, de este incidente me encargo yo de ahora en adelante-dijo dándose media vuelta de regreso al castillo

Sherlock le saco la lengua cuando se puso de espaldas

-¡y vi eso!-dijo Mycroft apurando el paso sacándole una risa a John mientras Sherlock le miraba cómplice avanzando en la noche


	2. De citas y casas encantadas

_Que ondas gente! :D Aquí Alezita reportándose, bueno el primer capítulo no tiene ni separaciones ni comentarios, porque honestamente es de mis primeras veces subiendo a esta página y no sabía cómo agregarlos xD así que ya los va a ver porque ya supe cómo ponerlos muajaja xD!_

_En fin, espero de verdad que alguien lea esto y me deje en comentario porque no tengo ni idea si les está gustando xD! _

_Ya sé que la categoría está muy escondida, pero pues igual, me hago las ilusiones, como sea, ya saben la rutina, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia que yo la elabore en mi cabeza perversa._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida hermana, amiga y compañera Ayame que sin ella yo no sabría como continuar con la historia, quien me responde mis preguntas y me da ánimos de escribir. Te quiero preciosa. _

/-/

******-/-******

**Capitulo 2**

**De citas y casas encantadas**

****-/-*****

-John, me aburro terriblemente-le dijo por quinceava vez el niño acostado de forma precaria en su silla, John leía en la biblioteca mientras hacia su tarea frente a él, tomando notas de sus libros tranquilamente

-has tus deberes – le sugirió

-aburrido –

-¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta en escoba al campo de Quidditch?-le pregunto sin apartar la vista de su pergamino rasgando el papel con su pluma de halcón

-Aburrido, volar es una cosa banal y el Quidditch es el epitome de las cosas tontas –le dijo y esta vez John alzo la mirada rodando los ojos

-No tengo nada en contra de que seas golpeador claro está –le dijo rápidamente mientras tenía sus manos juntas pensando con los ojos cerrados

-¿Entonces que deseas hacer?-le pregunto y supo que se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado

-Quiero ir a Hogsmeade-le dijo y puso ojos de cachorro, los mismos que había puesto cuando exploto su tarea por una de sus pociones o la misma que hizo cuando le recorto las cerdas a su escoba dejándola inútil, aquella vez incluso había sacado un "lo siento" de parte de Sherlock y a la mañana siguiente la lechuza de Mycroft le había llevado a su mesa la más reciente saeta de fuego en el mercado

-solo es para chicos de tercero –le dijo John, quien ya había repetido esa conversación como otras quince veces, cuando Sherlock supo que John iba a ir con el resto del equipo a celebrar su primera victoria sobre el equipo de Ravenclaw, quien en realidad no parecía tener buenos elementos para el tan amado deporte de los magos, Sherlock se había obsesionado por conocer el lugar.

-Pero quiero ir contigo-le dijo mirándole fijo

-Iré y regresare-le dijo John y Sherlock no estuvo a gusto con esa respuesta mientras se balanceaba pensando en posibles soluciones

-Nos veremos en esa casa de té –le dijo de pronto Sherlock y John alzo la vista con una clara interrogante

-no llegues tarde, hare la reservación y de pronto con una sonrisa satisfecha se puso de pie y se fue- John se quedo allí pestañeando con la boca semi abierta sorprendido, al final suspiro y volvió a su tarea mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sherlock era simplemente imposible.

*-* (/)

El fin de semana llego y los alumnos de tercero en adelante se pusieron sus ropas normales para enfilarse a Hogsmeade, estaba con sus demás compañeros de curso, llevaba un suéter crema y pantalones cafés con zapatos, ropa usual que tenía en casa, miro a las personas, pero ni rastro de Sherlock, había tratado de hablar con el acerca de que se proponía pero el menor solo juntaba sus manos de forma enigmática y no respondía nada.

Sus compañeros y él fueron a las tres escobas, tomaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras platicaba con su casa sobre el equipo de Quidditch, y sobre que pronto jugarían contra Gryffindor y debían preparar una estrategia, si bien Ravenclaw no tenia buenos alumnos que jugaran Quidditch, Gryffindor tenía a su Cazador Gregory Lestrade y su Golpeador Sebastián Moran

Concluyeron con tener más entrenamientos y tratar de ir un poco más sobre la defensiva, a John iba a tocarle marcar exclusivamente a Sebastián

-Me voy chicos debo pasar por otro lado –les dijo a sus compañeros

-¿una cita?-le pregunto uno de ellos, ya que John era bastante popular con las chicas, simplemente había tenido varias citas desde que había entrado a primero, solo que duraba con ellas poquitísimo tiempo

-he no …–dijo y salió de allí para enfilarse al salón de té de madame Tudipie, el sitio en sí, era la primera vez que lo veía, una mujer vestida de rosado y regordeta le pidió su reservación

-emm… ¿John Watson?-se aventuro

-no, lo siento no hay nadie con ese nombre –le dijo la mujer checando su lista que flotaba frente a ella emitiendo pequeños destellos rosados

-emm… quizá entonces, ¿Sherlock Holmes?-le pregunto entonces

-oh, ¡si claro cariño!, reservaron la mejor mesa para dos-dijo emocionada – ¿es su primera cita? Lleva esperándote –le dijo la mujer quien caminaba a su lado toda risas

John arrugo el ceño mirándola –yo no soy su cita-le dijo pero fue inútil decir nada, aquel lugar solo tenía mesas para dos, frente a una ventana sin comer nada, y con los ojos cerrados elegantemente vestido, estaba el pequeño Sherlock

-llegas justo en tiempo John –le dijo abriendo sus ojos enigmáticos, con una ligera sonrisa autosuficiente mientras la mujer decía algo como "los dejare solos"

John tuvo ganas de refutar algo mas, pero termino sentándose mirando a su amigo – ¿cómo lo conseguiste?-le pregunto interesado

-Tuve que recurrir a un recurso que no deseaba –le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –escribí a mi madre y le pedí que mandara una carta al director diciéndole que era urgente que ella y yo nos encontráramos en Hogsmeade –le dijo mientras veía la carta –Ella estaba más que sorprendida cuando le dije mis razones para venir aquí y dijo que quiere conocerte de forma inmediata –dijo como si no comprendiera porque –pregunto si te parecería bien ir en vacaciones de navidad a mi casa-le dijo

John sintió sus orejas enrojecer y se cubrió con el menú con vergüenza de solo imaginar la conversación

-aquí venden buenos tés John, ¿no te gusta el sitio?-le dijo con una sonrisa mirándole expectante

Y John tuvo que odiarse por sentir que aquello era adorable, Sherlock había buscado un sitio para el

-Pero enserio Sherlock, ¿tenias que elegir la mesa junto a la ventana donde todo el mundo pueda vernos? –le dijo mientras reía

Sherlock se rio y la mujer vino a pedirle la orden, un par de tés y pastas después salían riéndose del lugar, John avanzando tras Sherlock que iba verdaderamente emocionado por ver "la casa de los gritos"

John fue tras el mirándole –no podemos entrar Sherlock –

-Oh John eres tan ingenuo-le dijo mientras se colaba entre el alambrado corriendo a la casa

-maldición Sherlock, ¡ven acá!-dijo y corrió tras el metiéndose tratando de ver si alguien venia que fuera a descubrirlos

Sherlock se metió a la casa quitando las tablas con su varita, arrancándolas hasta formar un hueco suficientemente grande, se metió dentro apresurando a John a ir con él, quien iba con la varita en alto por si faltaba

Sherlock miraba todo atentamente, sin atreverse apenas a tocar nada, John se coloco a su lado, la capa de polvo era enorme y le hizo estornudar, había marcas de arrastre en las escaleras y el suelo, huellas de manos, arañazos en las paredes, muebles rotos e inservibles

-Dicen que aquí hay fantasmas encolerizados –le dijo John

-Mr binns era un fantasma encolerizado cuando me saco del salón y créeme no son capaces de hacer algo así –le dijo y saco una lupa de su bolsillo observando caminando de aquí allá

John apenas y se movió solo le siguió cuando fue al segundo piso del lugar, Sherlock se agacho junto a una mancha oscura en un tapete

-Difindo-dijo y cortó un trozo de el tapete saco un tubito de ensayo

-de donde sacas eso? –le dijo

-bolsillo expansivo –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía el trozo al tubo y veía las marcas en la pared tocándolas con sus dedos

-demasiado profundas para ser hechas por manos humanas, se ven mas como garras –le dijo observando

-Aquí tuvieron encerrado a un animal –le dijo mientras subía –incluso quedan las marcas donde estaban las cadenas y seguro lo del tapete era sangre, pero es curioso, hay un rastro de sangre mas reciente y uno viejo, quizá 30 años y otro de 10 –le dijo

Mientras miraba curioso el tapizado de lo que quedaba de un sillón recogió unos pelos

-no tiene sentido, es como si hubieran encerrado a varios animales aquí –le dijo mientras miraba el lugar

-¿por qué este poblado estaría aterrorizado de animales encerrados?-le dijo John

-podrían no haber sabido que lo eran, es decir, tu lo dijiste todo el mundo pensaba que eran fantasmas, tanto que nadie se acerca al lugar –le dijo –lo cual es extraño siendo uno de los pocos lugares turísticos, todos los estudiantes seguro pasearían por aquí…-se quedo de pronto callado y John pudo darse cuenta el momento en que mente se iluminaba y las ideas se formulaban en su cabeza de rizos negros

-¡oh John es tan obvio! –dijo dando saltos de felicidad mientras volvía a examinar todo

-si, por lo menos tres animales diferentes –le dijo las pisadas y muescas en el suelo muestran el arrastre de un caballo... no demasiado finas, quizá un venado –dijo quitando el polvo del piso soplando

-Dos perros grandes…quizá lobos…pero los lobos no tienen esa fuerza destructiva –dijo mirando todo con sumo interés, algunas ratas corrían huyendo a su paso, John le seguía de cerca

-Sherlock mira esto-le dijo y señalo con su varita donde salían las huellas de cuatro animales y la leyenda "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

-Animagos- concluyo Sherlock observando – una rata, un ciervo, un perro… y si no estoy equivocado y lo dudo… un hombre lobo-

*-* ****-***** (-)

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sherlock? –le pregunto mientras el niño le arrastraba con él a lo que era un baño de mujeres

Se sonrojo renuente a entrar y una fantasma apareció frente a ellos

-Sherly cariño, ¡mi amor!.- dijo emocionada quien reconoció como Myrtle la llorona

-Hola Myrtle –le dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa de galán – te importa linda que este aquí haciendo unos experimentos, es solo que necesito algo mas…privado-le dijo bajo mirándole a los ojos

John se quedo de piedra con ello, un niño…de once años…coqueteando mejor que el mismo…

La chica grito y se elevo para tirarse a uno de los retretes

Sherlock descompuso la sonrisa falsa y se apresuro a poner sus cosas en el suelo, habían regresado de inmediato al castillo tras la pequeña aventura en Hogsmeade

El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo y junto sus manos en forma de plegaria mirándole fijo – apúrate John siéntate conmigo-le dijo con una mirada exasperada

John suspiro camino pesadamente y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a él con un suspiro paciente –que demonios hacemos aquí Sherlock?-le dijo

-nadie viene aquí por Myrtle la llorona-le dijo bajo y rápido –es el sitio perfecto para volverlo nuestra guarida secreta –le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-es un baño Sherlock… ¡un baño para mujeres!- le dijo y se llevo las manos a la cara, arrastrándolas por sus mejillas exasperado

-Nos volveremos animagos John-le dijo sin pensar mucho en la angustia del rubio

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándole entre sus dedos con signo de confusión

-Empezaremos a estudiar de inmediato hasta conseguirlo –le dijo levantándose de un salto dando pasos de aquí para allá – buscaremos los libros, aprenderemos el hechizo y lo conseguiremos –

-¡Sherlock es magia avanzada! Ni siquiera enseñan eso en Hogwarts -dijo tratando de darle algo de pies y cabeza a ese sueño loco

-¡Lo haremos!- dijo imponiéndose con su voz caminando hacia el sosteniéndole de los hombros –vamos John! Será perfecto … será peligroso–le dijo mirándole muy fijo, John le miro a los ojos y sonrió suave, tenía que alzar la cabeza a verlo dado que estaba sentado en el piso –Esta bien, pero no esperes que lo consigamos ni fácil ni rápido – dijo aceptando

Sherlock apretó sus hombros un poco con una sonrisa, aquello era un reto, una aventura, y había resuelto el misterio de la casa de los gritos, quizá Hogwarts no fuera tan aburrido como pensaba y además estaba John, quien tenía ese cumulo de características que aun no sabía cómo clasificar, esa lealtad para ir con él hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-/-

_Este capítulo fue incluso más corto, que los otros, esta historia me está saliendo de capítulos muy largos y otros muy cortos, es por la trama, que de hecho, aun no está muy bien encaminada, pero conforme escribo se aclara, como han de suponer, no va a haber escenas de sexo entre John y Sherlock por que este tiene once años, pero quizá con otros personajes sí, eso está en veremos, por lo pronto está muy light el asunto. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, su ánimo y apoyo de antemano _


	3. El niño que canta

.

.

Sebastián Moran era, lo que el mundo llamaba, "sangre sucia" aunque nadie en su vida se había atrevido a llamarle así alguna vez, quizá debido a su comportamiento hosco, sus rudas maneras y sus palabras secas. El había nacido de padres muggles y el hecho apenas importaba, dado que apenas y sabía nada de ellos, solo que habían muerto en guerra y que quizá sus restos estaban en una fosa común, enterrados en las trincheras o en la tumba de alguien más con otro nombre. En cualquier caso el no lo sabía, había nacido en una de esas ciudades que el mundo olvida el nombre y no sabría con exactitud señalar en el mapa su ubicación. La muerte y el hambre habían sido parte de su vida desde que recordara, como el hecho de sostener armas como si fueran herramientas del quehacer diario, el ejercito ingles cuidaba a los niños huérfanos en pequeñas campiñas sin importar si eran del bando amigo o enemigo, fue en medio del caos que Sebastián recibió su carta, había sido incluso más surrealista que el sonido de la metralla y el olor férreo de la sangre en los campos muertos por que ya nadie los cultivaba, ese dia quemo la carta sin sentimentalismos y con aquella naturaleza simple y primigenia, había aceptado que era un mago y que su mundo era un sitio aun mas diferente e inexplorado.

Por eso en su primera noche en Howarts, cuando tuvo que pasar al frente siendo el más alto de los chicos de once años de ahí, se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero parlante, este se detuvo y hablo a su oído, sin decidir entre Slytherin o Gryffindor, rebusco en su cabeza y al final había dicho unas palabras curiosas que el rubio no podría olvidar "_Tienes coraje felino, pero tu astucia necesita ser encaminada por si sola es insuficiente"_ y momentos después había gritado Gryffindor.

Los primeros años habían sido difíciles, no había estado acostumbrado a un mundo sin guerra, mucho menos a un mundo "normal" mágico, se había fijado la meta de aprender todo lo necesario con la misma exigencia que le requerían en el orfanato de las campiñas, se fue familiarizando poco a poco, era un desastre para Pociones, Herbología, Runas y Adivinación, pero en consecuencia había destacado como un líder nato en Quidditch, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; e inclusive ganaba en el club de duelo con frecuencia y era de las cosas que extrañaba cuando tenía que volver a la campaña a ver cuántos habían o no muerto.

Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido entre las multitudes, relacionarse solo lo mínimamente necesario, no meterse en problemas y en sí, llevar una vida lo más cómoda posible.

Así que el dia que no quiso ir a Hogsmeade y quedarse en el castillo paseando, encontró inocente e inofensivo el hecho de abrir la puerta del salón del coro de la escuela. La voz que cantaba en el salón entonaba una melodía de esas que la gente culta clasificaría como opera y que seguro identificaría perfectamente el autor; pero para Sebastián Mozart, Bach, Schubert y Vivaldi sonaban igual, el niño cantaba abiertamente y su voz se elevaba y resonaba en los muros. La canción reverberaba en su pequeño pecho y sus brazos se alzaban o descendían al ritmo de la entonación.

El niño termino, era pequeño y escuálido, la piel muy blanca y casi centrina, Sebastián la reconoció de una mala alimentación, tenia ojeras bajo aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos negros, rodeados de tupidas pestañas que solo los habían ver quizá un poco mas saltones e interrogativos, sus labios rojos y finos se curvaron en una mueca macabra que pretendía ser una sonrisa, como si de aquella boca no hubieran salido unos sonidos tan hermosos, se acomodo la ropa con perfección, llevaba su ropa de Slytherin pulcramente acomodada, Seb traía vaqueros rotos, botas militares y sus placas sobre una camisa negra sin mangas, muy a lo muggle.

-¿Qué pasa Seb?-. Le pregunto con aquella sonrisita entrelazando sus manos a su espalda recta.

El que ya iba en quinto año le sacaba unos buenos palmos de altura. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-. Le dijo con su voz ronca y cruzando los brazos sobre el fuerte pecho.

-Sé muchas cosas-. Le dijo mirándole y Sebastián creyó que era pura arrogancia Slytherin. – ¿Me muestras tus placas?-. Le pregunto avanzando hacia él sin temor, dando esos pasos hasta quedar apenas separados y alzando su vista a donde descansaban brillantes los de Sebastián, el rubio le miro fijo y el otro no se amedrento, era un chiquillo valiente o estúpido, se saco las placas que permanecían calientes y se las entrego, el leyó las letras gravadas pasando los dedos sobre estas.

- ¿Que armas manejas?-. Le pregunto mirándole.

- Fusiles –. Contesto tras una larga mirada. - ¿Quién eres?-.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mi Sebastián Moran?-. Le pregunto y Sebastián le alzo del suelo tomándole de las solapas, los ojos negros se abrieron no con miedo sino con diversión, con una risa burlesca en ellos. No pesaba nada y su cuerpo fácilmente abría sido rodeado con uno de los brazos de Sebastián, ni siquiera busco su varita para defenderse sino que sus manos se quedaron flácidas a los lados.

-¿Vas a golpearme Seb?-. Le pregunto con un arrastre de letras, el rubio le miro fijo y le puso en el suelo de nuevo mientras este solo se acomodaba de nuevo las ropas con gesto de fastidio.

- No llegues tarde para la cena-. Le dijo mirándole y se coloco las placas al cuello guardándolas bajo la túnica, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cantar con entonaciones elevadas y furiosas abstrayéndose en sí mismo, Sebastián se quedo allí escuchándole unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

.

.

.

.

Se sentó a su lado a la hora de la cena la mesa estaba concurrida y ruidosa, todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante habían regresado de Hogsmeade y platicaban sobre ello, se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes a su lado, mientras los Gryffindor le miraban contrariados y los Slytherin emitían muecas , apartándose o levantándose.

-Hufflepuff y Gryffindor en nuestra mesa, ¿qué será lo siguiente Ravenclaw nos invitara a tomar el té?-. Dijeron unos chicos apartándose, mientras Sebastián les lanzaba una mirada precautoria.

El niño comía con desgana un pedazo de carne y de hecho no había levantado su mirada de su plato desde que Sebastián había llegado.

-¿Y bien?, ya estoy aquí-. Le dijo sentándose con el.

-James Moriarty –. Le dijo mirándole apartando el plato de él y tomando un vaso de agua. – Puedes llamarme Jim o Jefe-. Juntos ambas manos sobre la mesa y el rubio pudo ver las placas colgando en su cuello.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-. Pregunto con sus maneras hoscas.

- ¿Que tan dispuesto estas a ir a la sección prohibida, el bosque prohibido y robar cosas del armario del profesor de pociones?-. Le pregunto.

-¿Ese es el plan?-. Pregunto con fastidio. –Parece que solo deseas meterte en problemas y entrar a todos los lugares restringidos–. Le dijo burlón.

Jim se encogió de hombros y saco de su túnica una sustancia negra y turbia en un frasquito.

-Ya hice todo eso, solo quería saber tu opinión, necesito que cazes algo para mí. –Le dijo mirándole. –Quiero probar esto –. Y acerco un plato a Sebastián. –Solo cosas que te gustan-.

Sebastián miro la sustancia y asintió mientras comenzaba a comer, frunciendo el ceño, ¿Como sabia que esa era su comida favorita? Y de hecho… ¿como la había conseguido? No era lo que se servía esa noche.

-Se muchas cosas Seb-. Le dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos en tono pensativo.

El ave cayó del cielo con un gorgoteo herido, Jim quien había estado callado a su lado brinco de felicidad y atrapo la avecilla entre sus dedos finos. Mientras la arrullaba a su pecho con ternura, diciéndole cosas suaves mientras sus dedos se iban mojando de sangre. –Shh… shh…- la imagen incluso en su crueldad estaba empapada de ternura infantil que afloraba en Jim, este la forzó a abrir el pico y deslizando las gotas a su boca, el ave se tranquilizo.

-Tu cuchillo –. Pidió mientras dejaba al pájaro en el suelo lleno de hojarasca y extendía su mano a Sebastián.

El rubio se lo entrego el ave seguía viva, y Jim le hizo los cortes sin que esta se quejara sumida al parecer en un estado de tranquilidad, toco los órganos mojados y la señalo con su varita.

-Enérvate-. El ave agito sus plumas en un sonido bajo y agónico mientras Jim conseguía un pequeño corazón guardándolo en un frasco.

-Límpiame-. Le dijo poniéndose de pie con las manos a sus costados manchadas de tierra y plumas pegajosas por la sangre.

Sebastián alzo su varita apuntándole a la cara y Jim le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Fregoteó-. Le lanzo un par más hasta que todo fue removido y la ropa quedo tan impecable como siempre.

-Entierra el cadáver Seb, uno no debe dejar huellas –. El rubio no dijo nada mientras Jim le miraba hacerlo sin magia, cuando hubo terminado Jim avanzo e hizo una complicada floritura para hacer indetectable el lugar.

-Bien hecho Seb, excelente-. Le dijo dando saltos a su alrededor, le envolvió la cintura con los brazos apoyando su cabeza en él, y Seb le acaricio la cabeza, inesperadamente los cabellos eran suaves en aquella cabeza tan bien peinada.

Jim se separo al instante de él y saco algo de su bolsillo, un cigarro largo y perfecto entregándoselo, no pregunto nada, solo lo recibió y le dio una calada disfrutando del sabor y la nicotina, dentro de Howarts no podía encontrar cigarrillos y a veces la abstinencia era terrible, le miro fijo lleno de preguntas, porque sabía tanto de él?, pero no hizo ninguna, Sebastián era un tipo callado y simple, así que solo fumo tranquilo mientras Jim paseaba por el bosque prohibido con esos andares elegantes y rápidos, Howarts de pronto se había vuelto un sitio más entretenido.

.

.


	4. El club Diógenes

Gracias a Dheisen, que me dejo un comentario y decidí actualizar por ella, con respecto a Moriarty, lo se, lo amo!, creo que ahora que ambos son pequeños, se pueden explotar mas sus características :D!, por otro lado les dejo a todos una imagen que saque de tumblr, la verdad odio que no se puedan poner los links directos por que a mi me da muchísima pereza visitarlos, espero que no sean como yo por que son Sherlock y John chibis con sus uniformes respectivos

"punto" com/post/25767997857/sadynax-chu-333333 le puse un "punto" quítenselo y pongan el signo correspondiente!

Capitulo cuatro

El Club Diógenes

John termino su clase de trasformaciones cuando choco con aquella chica, sus cosas cayeron al suelo con estrepito

-¡oh cuanto lo siento! –le dijo y alzo la vista para verla, tenía dos trenzas y el cabello pelirrojo con unos ojos muy azules, su sonrisa era bonita y John se sintió enrojecer

-no importa –le dijo mientras ambos se agachaban recogiendo las cosas, sus dedos se tocaron al tomar los libros y le sonrió nervioso incorporándose

-Ven conmigo- dijo de súbito, le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con ella a un salón vacío, John balbuceo algo, alguna vez había tenido una fantasía con algo semejante, pero aquello era demasiado rápido

La chica le empujo contra la puerta acorralándolo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara que dejo desarmado a John aferrando sus cosas en sus manos demasiado impactado, antes de escuchar una pequeña tosecita

-gracias por traerlo Catherine-le dijo Mycroft a la chica, esta sonrió y le guiño un ojo a John, e hizo una reverencia suave con la cabeza a Mycroft antes de salir por la puerta dejando a un anonadado John ahí con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho

-tome asiento por favor señor Watson-le dijo mientras señalaba una silla solitaria frente a el

-prefiero estar de pie –le dijo en modo defensivo cuando hubo comprendido todo aquello y se repuso dé la impresión

-No hay que estar tan tensos señor Watson, esta es simplemente una charla de caballeros, pensé que le gustaría que alguien fuera a por usted, ¿Catherine no resulto una bella compañía?-le pregunto con su sonrisa cortés, mientras le analizaba con aquellos ojos escrutadores que John reconoció como los mismos que ponía el pequeño Holmes

-Normalmente cuando hablo con alguien es menos dramático –le dijo dejando sus cosas sobre aquella silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mirándole

-Tan franco como siempre –dijo con una sonrisa –Pero no se equivoque, el dramático es Sherlock, seguro ya le abra dicho que soy su "archienemigo"-dijo con gracia -He de decir que estoy interesado en usted…-comenzó mirándole fijo mientras la sonrisa falsa se desvanecía de su cara– ¿qué busca señor Watson?, ¿por qué de todos usted permanece con Sherlock?, ¿Qué tiene usted que hace que Sherlock este a su lado? –pregunto acercándose un poco mirándole con fijeza

-No hay nada especial ni particular –le dijo mirándole –Somos amigos –

-Mi hermano, no tiene amigos –dijo despacio –he escuchado de su familia, sangre pura, pero viven modestamente en una casa de campo en Hampshire, que es lo único que les queda de su fortuna, su madre abandono la profesión de Medimago, su padre es un Auror retirado y su hermana…una squib- los ojos de John se volvieron duros al escuchar aquello pero no dijo una sola palabra –viven tiempos precarios, donde ni un solo galeón es dilapidado, así que quizá usted este interesado en ayudarme-le propuso -Yo pagaría por que usted me mantenga informado de lo que el hace-él continuo –puedo ofrecerle mucho oro a cambio-

John le miro con fijeza y suspiro tomando sus cosas –Sherlock es mi amigo, no estoy con él por su dinero y no puede comprarme-le respondió dando media vuelta para irse

-¡Señor Watson!-le llamo alzando la mano a él como si deseara detenerlo

-por favor cuide de Sherlock-pidió y John le analizo, no había sonrisa falsa, solo preocupación de hermano mayor, no dijo nada, apretó los labios por que debía guardar el secreto…Sherlock y el iban a volverse animagos…

Cerro la puerta tras el y camino a su siguiente clase

.

.

.

.

-Dime de nuevo por qué tengo que venir contigo a esto –comenzó Sherlock caminando con él con fastidio por los pasillos del colegio

-porque ya has conseguido que nos corran de varios sitios con tus molestos sonidos de violín –refuto John quien caminaba a su lado, acordándose de la vez que se le había ocurrido que practicar en la biblioteca era un buen lugar, dado que en su sala común de plano lo habían sacado

-¡Aun no podemos avanzar con lo de ser animagos! –protesto enfurruñado – ¡deberíamos estar practicando eso!-le dijo con enérgicas exclamaciones haciendo énfasis moviendo los brazos

- no podemos estar todo el tiempo en el baño de chicas o buscando salones vacíos donde practicar Sherlock, la última vez fue muy embarazoso que nos vieran salir esas chicas de cuarto del baño juntos –comento mientras se le encendían las mejillas y orejas con el recuerdo

– además, no porque no avancemos debes desquitarte con el pobre violín, al menos deberías tocar una pieza bonita, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de ello –le dijo y este sonrió henchido de orgullo por el halago, parecía sentirse verdaderamente confiado de sí mismo cuando se referían a él con palabras positivas

-se tocar perfectamente John, toque el violín antes de hablar –le dijo de pronto y John le miro extrañado, casi nunca decía nada sobre si mismo.

-¿por qué tu nunca tocas el clarinete?-le pregunto exabrupto como siempre Sherlock

-¿cómo sabes que toco el clarinete?-pregunto a su vez John agradablemente sorprendido

-La forma de la garganta y la precisión de los dedos- contesto en automático Sherlock con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la túnica ondeando a sus pasos rápidos

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamó sincero John con una sonrisa, apurando el paso -antes tomaba clases en casa, pero era muy viejo mi clarinete y se rompió, aquí en Hogwarts no tienen ese instrumento, sino me habría inscrito a la clase del coro, tú podrías entrar con tu violín, escuche que un chico de tu casa está ahí y canta muy bien –le dijo mirándole

-Si… se a quien te refieres, si piensas que yo soy estresante, imagínatelo a él ahora cantando a cualquier hora opera, y cuando el no canta yo tocando el violín –le dijo con una risa divertida y maligna

John suspiro pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa por aquella diablura –solo lo haces para fastidiar a los de tu casa, seguro los odian –concluyo mientras entraban a un salón que rezaba en su puerta "club de duelo"

.

.

Sherlock sonrío de medio lado mientras miraba el lugar y John supo que estaba analizándolos a todos, sabiendo cada uno de sus ínfimos secretos por el dobladillo de la túnica, la mugre de sus zapatos o el aspecto de sus uñas.

La clase era vigilada por el profesor de Pociones y el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el lugar estaba una chica de segundo de la casa de Sherlock, tenia rulos en el cabello negro y la piel muy blanca, junto con unos labios rojos, su nombre Irene Adler, la mejor de segundo año, y la actual buscadora del equipo de Slytherin.

-¡Incárcero!-grito la chica y su oponente cayó de espaldas mientras las cadenas le envolvían atándole y dándole la victoria de esa batalla

-es bastante buena con ese hechizo, una vez que te lo lanza ya no hay manera de que ganes y te sueltes –la voz de John le llego a Sherlock en un susurro, ambos había mirado el duelo, este asintió apenas, mientras la mirada de Irene y la suya se enlazaban, alzo una ceja con interés y ella sonrió altanera

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?, Seguro que eres bueno en el Club de Duelos también –le animo John

-no me interesa- respondió tajante – prefiero verte a ti hacerlo-le dijo mientras John suspiraba, su plan de entretener a Sherlock parecía haber fracasado

-Parece que ninguno de los Holmes está interesado en el Club de Duelo ni en el Quidditch, es idéntico a su hermano, Sally – dijo una voz masculina un poco más atrás de ellos, allí estaba aquella muchacha y su novio Anderson

-Sí, se parecen bastante, consiguió saltarse las clases de vuelo, pero no se a que ha venido aquí sino piensa competir – Sherlock miro sobre su hombro como quien ve cucarachas que merecen ser inmediatamente aplastadas

-¿Eso es un intento de insulto? ¿O es acaso un reto inminente de que nos batamos en duelo y te mande a la enfermería?-pregunto alzando una ceja

La gente cuchicheo por aquella pequeña pelea -por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño-les dijo John, le parecía increíble que ellos de cuarto se metieran con Sherlock de once años

-oh, parece que ha salido un príncipe de brillante armadura –respondió Sally burlona –si, me llegaron los rumores de su "relación" en el salón de té de madame pudipie-dijo con sorna, hablaba bajo para que los maestros no llegaran a ellos, pero con suficiente ponzoña en las palabras

- Puedo desarmarlos a los dos el día que deseen, es mas, aquí y ahora-reto Sherlock recorriéndoles con los ojos – Donovan, ¿Qué paso con el anillo que portabas en la mano izquierda? ¿Has tenido que empeñarlo?, supe que tu familia tenia problemas financieros y tu Anderson por tu evidente inhabilidad para formular una pregunta coherente es mas que seguro que en tu descendencia si existe un troll, eso explicaría por que eres tan…peludo-le dijo con una mirada de desdén

Sally encolerizada llamo al profesor –Quiero ser la siguiente en el duelo, el señor Holmes se batirá conmigo, ¿o quizá quiera salvar a su damisela en apuros el Señor Watson?-pregunto echando chispas por los ojos

John le miro fijo sin amedrentarse –Cuando quieras Donovan-

Ambos maestros, miraron a Sherlock, el brillante estudiante de primero

-Que sea un duelo en parejas –convino malicioso el profesor de Pociones con aquel arrastre de palabras monótonas, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ansioso de buscar talentos le dio la razón

En medio de los murmullos, pasaron al centro, los apoyos eran notoriamente para la pareja contraria, al parecer Sherlock con su violín si se había armado de bastantes enemistades en su propia casa, pero si aquello le importo o no, no lo demostró, camino con las manos en la espalda y John derecho y pesadamente tras el, con la varita fuertemente presionada en su mano

-Comiencen –dijo alegremente el Profesor de DCAO

-¡Envertestati!- grito Anderson

-¡Expulso!- le siguió Donovan sin perder un instante

Sherlock saco su varita y en el último segundo lanzo un protego tan fuerte que el hechizo les cubrió a ambos, John con las manos sudorosas y el rostro constreñido apunto y grito un trémulo -¡Expeliarmus!- la varita de Donovan salió volando de su mano hasta el otro lado del salón, la cara de Sally fue de sorpresa y Anderson apunto de nuevo para un nuevo hechizo, Sherlock alzo su varita de nuevo y dijo en voz desapasionada –petrificus totallus- el cuerpo de Anderson cayo seco hacia atrás

-Ganadores, Holmes y Watson- anuncio el profesor de DCAO aplaudiendo emocionado, salieron del centro, entre pequeños y cortos aplausos, al fondo estaba Sebastián Moran junto con un niño, la túnica roja de Moran estaba en el suelo y el niño se sentaba sobre ella, con una mueca de aburrimiento, Sebastián le miro para ver si diría algo sobre el reciente duelo, Jim había parecido interesado en ellos, lo cual era extraño ya que él normalmente se veía aburrido por participar

-él será contra quien compita, Holmes- dijo siguiendo con sus ojos al niño de rizos oscuros, mientras mascaba chicle, Seb hizo un asentimiento como única respuesta y se puso de pie, le había tocado duelo contra Gregory Lestrade esta vez.

-Sin hechizos dañinos –les advirtió el profesor de Pociones con su usual rostro inexpresivo, como si el que se hicieran o no daño le tenía sin cuidado, se dio media vuelta dando por iniciado el round

-¡Desmaius!-grito su capitán de Quidditch Lestrade apuntando con su varita a Sebastián mientras este esquivaba el hechizo

¡Ascendere!- grito Sebastián empujando a Gregory un par de metros hacia arriba dejándole caer

Greg se puso de pie tambaleante para formular su hechizo -Cave Inimicum -el siguiente hechizo de Sebastián revoto en la barrera invisible

-¡bombarda!- conjuro Sebastián apuntando al suelo, este se destruyo empujando a Greg quien empujado por la explosión perdió la varita y esta vez el duelo se detuvo, Sebastián había ganado

Sherlock miro el duelo con una sonrisa, el niño en el rincón asintió complacido a Sebastián cuando este callado se sentó de nueva cuenta con él, sin mencionar nada

Jim se puso de pie, mientras Sebastián se preparaba para ponerse de pie también, pero Jim le censuro con una mirada, avanzando a Sherlock y John, pero se dio cuenta que allí, ya estaba alguien más, Irene Adler quien había llegado primero para pedir un duelo.

Sherlock miro a Irene sin entender por qué pretendía que peleara, y a John le dio gracia lo popular que al parecer se había hecho.

-Lo siento, espero que no te importe que te lo haya ganado-le dijo Irene Adler, con una sonrisa falsamente encantadora a Jim, que sonrió forzadamente mirando a John – ¿un duelo? –dijo mientras reventaba una de sus bombas de chicle.

.

.

Irene miro a Sherlock, con aquella sonrisita falsamente dulce que comenzaba a molestar a Sherlock al no saber que pretendía, saco su varita de su bolsillo mientras ella hacía lo mismo para enfrentarse

-¿Por qué me has retado?-le pregunto Sherlock mientras hacían la reverencia de inicio

-Curiosidad-contesto Irene – Veamos quien es mejor – que cuestiaran aquello hizo reír por lo bajo a Sherlock, seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Irene fue rápida y ataco al primer momento, Sherlock esquivo su ataque moviéndose ágil, mientras apuntaba de regreso, él le lanzo un hechizo de nuevo pero ella también lo esquivo, parecía ser un ir y venir de hechizos donde ambos, buscaban donde atacar al otro

Irene uso su mejor hechizo y Sherlock uso el contra hechizo, -¡previsible!-se mofo Irene y con un hechizo diferente lanzo a Sherlock y su varita, obteniendo la victoria; Sherlock la miro indignado por haber perdido

-la próxima vez puedes venir, me encanta hacer a mis enemigos perder doble-le dijo retirándose

.

.

-John Watson- grito el maestro de DCAO

John paso al frente mientras Moriarty le esperaba mascando chicle y mirando su varita con desinterés

–Juguemos _jonnhy boy _– le miro Jim, alzando sus ojos negros a él con una sonrisa torcida

John no dijo nada y tenso el cuerpo, alzando su varita, pudo notar a Sherlock mirándole y a Moran a lo lejos contra la pared

El duelo comenzó

-Flipendo- Grito John y Jim rio, usando el contra hechizo mirándole con una risa divertida sin atacar, mientras Sherlock escuchaba los rumores que Seb ya sabía "_ese es James Moriarty, siempre viene con Sebastián pero jamás da un ataque, siempre sabe que hechizo utilizara la otra persona y formula el contra hechizo, al final simplemente se rinde como si se aburriera"_

Sebastián se cruzo de brazos sobre pecho sin perder a Jim de vista, John alzo su varita lamiéndose los labios y grito – ¡Inmobi!- pero Jim fue más rápido y como si le adivinara el pensamiento lanzo un Impedimenta, el hechizo de John reboto contra el suelo, mientras Moriarty hacia una nueva bomba que reventó estruendosa

-¡Levicorpus!- intento John de nueva cuenta pero Moriarty deshizo su hechizo con una floritura complicada de varita y exhalo un suspiro

-¿aun quieres más?-le dijo al rubio con frialdad, alzo la varita y sonrió; John alzo la suya, Sebastián miro interesado, Jim JAMAS atacaba

El hechizo que uso, dio con fuerza en el pecho de John, este se fue de espaldas mientras se tocaba el pecho, y su varita caía, se comenzó a encoger y a trasformar mientras su ropa caía al suelo, y el desaparecía, una chica de tercero llamada Sarah grito el nombre de John escandalizada, y en medio de aquel revoltijo de prendas, salió un animalito curioso, olfateando el aire con sus ojillos negros y su naricita picuda…y John se había trasformado en un erizo

-Aburrido- declaro Jim y se dio media vuelta para salir del salón seguido por Seb

-¿eso no fue una trasformación humana?-pregunto por lo bajo el rubio

-sí, lo fue- le respondió Jim mientras hacia otra bomba de chicle – ¿quieres que te convierta en tigre?, lo he pensado…te iría bien –le dijo apuntándole amenazador y Seb no pudo evitar el respingo involuntario, la voz estruendosa de Jim se escucho en los corredores mientras reía

.

.

Sherlock tenia al animalito en sus manos, había sido el primero en tomarlo, en medio de algunos "_awww"_ de parte de algunas féminas, que deseaban tocar las pequeñas patitas o la espalda con picos del que ahora era John, el Profesor de Pociones tuvo que recordarles a las alumnas que no importaba si era un erizo, era un alumno desnudo trasformado, eso saco risas y sonrojos de parte de ellas, el Profesor de DCAO parecía gratamente divertido y le había enviado con la Señora Hudson, la enfermera del colegio, quien podría devolver a John a su estado normal, así que tomando las ropas y con John entre sus manos salió de ahí

-creo que te deberías quedar así, eres mas práctico de cargar-le dijo Sherlock mirando al animalito, John emitió un sonidito suave y agudo como un chiflido, Sherlock paso los dedos por los picos de su espalda, dándose cuenta que eran duros y no herían, volteo a John boca arriba pero, este movía las patas silbando tratando de volver a como estaba aparentemente molesto

-oh vamos John no seas egoísta, uno no siempre tiene un erizo entre sus manos para examinar-le dijo, John abrió la boca como intentando morderlo –No me muerdas o sino podrías tirarte y considerando que ahora mides quince centímetros, la caída debe de ser dolorosa- toco las suaves patitas y si los erizos tuvieran una expresión de enojo, seguramente la abría puesto, mientras tanto solo olfateaba, pataleaba un poco y se cerraba sobre si mismo como una bola picuda, Sherlock sonrió y acaricio la barriguita peluda, era muy suave y cálida, se escuchaba el latido del corazón, John tras mucho intentar consiguió girarse y se hizo bola de nuevo como tratando de que Sherlock ya no lo tocara, Sherlock rio y entro a la enfermería.

Una mujer mayor les recibió, tenia el cabello canoso y miro escandalizada a John, mientras decía todo un discurso acerca de que antes a los alumnos se les castigaba convirtiéndoles en animales que aquello era volver a los tiempos de Merlín, y que una vez un profesor loco había convertido a un alumno en hurón, de nada sirvió que Sherlock dijera que había sido en la clase de duelo, porque de todas maneras no le escucho

-Si señora Hudson –le dijo Sherlock en automático a quien sabe que cosa

-y por eso no puedo regresarlo su estado original yo, la profesora de trasformaciones es la ideal, pero hoy no se encuentra, le daremos una poción y esta revertirá los efectos en un par de horas –le dijo

Sherlock alzo una ceja con una sonrisa, el animal entre sus dedos, mas específicamente John, se movía inquieto, mirando a uno y otro, fue algo difícil darle a beber con un gotero la poción

-oh basta John no seas ridículo –le dijo Sherlock y al final se la tomo

-bueno eso seria todo chicos, no se metan en problemas –les dijo mirándoles a ambos mientras Sherlock cogía a John con sus manos acariciando la cabeza llevándoselo de ahí con ¡si Mrs. Hudson! –saliendo a toda carrera

.

-¿que te tiene tan molesto Mycroft? Le pregunto el chico frente a él, quien jugaba con una snitch, a soltarla y atraparla, la cual revoloteaba entre sus dedos lanzando destellos dorados

Mycroft alzo la vista para mirarle con una interrogación cortés pintada en sus ojos marrones sin entender a que se refería

El chico trato de explicarse, moviendo las manos y gesticulando, Mycroft espero sabia que cuando hacia eso era por que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y necesitaba unos segundos para pensarlas, al final solo dijo –no sé, estas como diferente-le dijo avergonzando por su pobreza de lenguaje

Mycroft sonrió suave alzando una de sus aristocráticas cejas pelirrojas –Suspicaz-dijo cruzando una de sus piernas sentando frente a el

-¡mas te vale no estarlo diciendo con ironía Mycroft Holmes!-le dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador –¡ pero que va!, estas extraño, como preocupado y no digas que no, porque te conozco, quizá no sea bueno deduciendo cosas, pero llevo tanto tiempo contigo que reconozco tus gestos- le dijo sin dejar de apuntarlo con la snitch en su puño dando zumbidos olvidándose momentáneamente de su juego

-no lo decía con ironía, sino con sorpresa, eres el primero que nota el mínimo cambio en mi, no se si sentirme halagado o acosado-le dijo con una sonrisa suave en sus labios manteniendo aquel tono amable en su voz

-tu eres el que mas sabe ser acosador y que no respeta la privacidad ajena –refuto entre dientes echándose a los cojines del sillón con un bufido descontento

Mycroft miro a su único amigo, Gregory Lestrade, de la casa de Gryffindor, el chico había sido el primero que le había hablado al llegar a Hogwarts, la noche en que arribo el tren a la estación en Hogsmeade llovía a cantaros, había estado parado ahí mirando a los demás niños jugar en el agua, mojarse los zapatos y el borde de las capas o los pantalones y él se había quedado en el borde, pensando que no seria tan terrible regresar en el tren con tal de no mojarse, estaba valorando la idea, cuando alguien se paro junto a él y digo algo estúpido

-¡Si que llueve!-

Mycroft le había mirado con cara de "¡no!... ¿enserio? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa brillante deducción?

El chico le sonrió y entonces noto que llevaba una gran sombrilla negra en la mano, la abrió y con una sonrisa le dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-vamos-

Mycroft le miro con extrañeza, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras, se coloco a su lado, caminando juntos a las lanchas, la sombrilla mágica, les había mantenido secos los pies y la ropa mientras estuvieran bajo esta, Gregory se había reído de la expresión de maravilla de Mycroft cuando no se ensucio nada y llegaron secos a su destino.

Dieron el viaje sentados juntos con la sombrilla sobre sus cabezas y al llegar al castillo, mientras los demás subían la escalinata, Greg se había detenido junto al pelirrojo y había extendido la sombrilla a el

-toma, te la regalo, no te gusta mojarte ¿verdad?- le había dicho con una sonrisa, depositando la sombrilla en su mano, no había esperado respuesta por que segundos después había salido corriendo dejándole ahí pasmado y con la sombrilla en la mano.

Mycroft aun la conservaba y la usaba siempre que podía, sabiendo que Greg se ponía contento al verlo con ella

-es mi hermano –le dijo de pronto saliendo de sus pensamientos, sin saber cuanto tiempo había trascurrido, ahora Gregory leía uno de sus ensayos de tarea y había guardado su snitch

Greg miro su expresión grave y dejo su escrito de lado mirándole serio con las manos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose hacia el

-¿qué pasa con el pequeño Sherlock?, escuche que esta haciendo ganar y perder montones de puntos a su casa por igual –le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de dar un comentario divertido y quitar esa expresión preocupada de la cara ajena

Mycroft suspiro condescendiente -pero eso no es lo que me preocupa-

Greg supo que estaban avanzando, había admitido que estaba preocupado -sino es la escuela, entonces, ¿qué es?-

-tiene un amigo –dijo Mycroft y por la expresión de confusión de Greg supo que tenia que ser mas especifico

-¿y eso es bueno o malo? –aventuro Greg

-es… inusual, Sherlock nunca ha tenido amigos, no sé que ve tan beneficioso en ese John Watson-

Greg reconoció el nombre enseguida –el golpeador de Hufflepuff, si los he visto juntos en el club de duelo hoy –le dijo –aun me duele el cuerpo de las maldiciones que me lanzo Sebastián Moran, pero es un buen chico Mycroft-le aseguro levantándose de su sillón y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-si tu hermano lo eligió como amigo es porque ve algo bueno en el-Mycroft junto sus manos frente a él y Greg casi pudo ver como analizaba sus palabras antes de alzar sus ojos a él aun preocupado, Greg le sonrió suave, Mycroft podría mirar el mundo con un desapego eterno, pero su única preocupación constante, seria por siempre Sherlock, su pequeño hermano menor.

Los había visto en el anden, aquella elegante familia, muy junta, sus padres caminando tomados del brazo, y el, Mycroft agarrando la mano de un pequeño de cinco años, mientras esquivaban a la multitud que parecía cernirse sobre ellos.

Él había estado con sus padres un poco mas lejos y había visto curioso como entregaba con cierta desconfianza el niño a su madre, como si creyera que ella no podría mantenerle a salvo, le pareció curioso que no se despidieran, que el único contacto había sido el de la mano del niño y la de él sujetándole antes de dar una sonrisa que años después catalogaría como "diplomática", tomar sus cosas y alejarse al tiempo que sonaba el silbato

-¿quieres que les eche un ojo a ambos?-le pregunto presionando suave su hombro para sacarlo de su cadena de pensamientos

-si con echarles un ojo te refieres a vigilarlos, ya lo hago, puse a las chicas en ello, pero me vendría bien tu ayuda en el campo de quidditch –dijo aun cavilando

Greg sonrió y saco su reloj de lunas y estrellas de su bolsillo mirando la hora, estaba aboyado por todas las caídas recibidas

-iré a practicar con el equipo, nos vemos mas tarde-le dijo y se inclino y beso los labios del mayor de los Holmes con apenas un toque, Mycroft no cerro los ojos al ser besado, sino que alzo su mano y paso los dedos por el cabello ajeno en una leve caricia y asintió en respuesta cuando Greg se separo de el con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, le miro analizándole, siempre se avergonzaba al comenzar el contacto físico entre ellos

-bueno entonces me voy –dijo como para decir algo y agarro sus cosas echándolas a su mochila precipitándose a la salida, pasando junto a la placa de latón que rezaba "Club Diógenes", Mycroft suspiro mientras decidía revisar otros asuntos, como su correspondencia, leyendo los nombres de ministros, investigadores, científicos y aurores en los remitentes mirando la espalda de Greg antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de si, a las espaldas de Lestrade la puerta de la Sala de los menesteres o la sala que viene y va desaparecía.

.

.

Esta imagen debi haberla puesto en el capitulo anterior pero se me paso, véanla, es de donde me inspire para el capitulo de Seb y Jim en el bosque prohibido

.tumblr "punto" com/tumblr_m6hohsKCmX1r7ra30o1_

ya saben, quítenle el "punto" y remplácenlo con uno de verdad

:D


	5. La red de elfos, la tela de acromántula

Uff, este capitulo me salió larguísimo! Quince hojas en Word, creo que será mas largo que el primero, espero que lo disfruten, tuve que ir escribiendo las partes en diferentes momentos y eso hizo que tardara mas en integrarlo todo al final, como sea, aquí ya esta :D, espero que les guste!.

Capitulo 5

La red de elfos, la tela de la acromántula

.

El vapor del baño empaño el espejo y el paso su mano sobre este para ver sus ojos hundidos en ojeras, y la piel delgada enmarcando sus mejillas, su cabello negro estaba sobre su cara y él lo peino hacia atrás arreglándolo.

Dio una mirada evaluadora a su imagen y cuando vio que estaba decente, reanudo su canción, la voz salía cristalina de su boca, elevándose en un acorde agudo, que tintineaba en las duchas, sus pulmones se expandían para alcanzar las notas y llevar su voz a los tonos imposibles.

-¡ya cállate!- grito el chico desde uno de los baños, interrumpiendo su canción, abrió la puerta desnudo y chorreante, su cuerpo mucho mas fibroso que el de Jim se acerco imponente haciendo gala de los años que le llevaba de ventaja

Jim detuvo su canción alzando una ceja al otro, ese era Carl Powers, con sus 10 centímetros más alto que él, sus rulos rubios y los ojos grises, cazador del equipo de quidditch y muy creído de ello

-¿que no te gusta la buena música?-le dijo Jim con una ceja alzada y aquella confiada y burlona sonrisa en los labios

-mira niñato, te crees mucho porque siempre estas con Moran, pero aquí y ahora estas solo, quizá sea hora de poner las cosas en su lugar y enseñarte como se hacen las cosas aquí -le dijo inclinándose con voz amenazante

¿y tú te crees mucho porque tu única habilidad es subir en una escoba? -le pregunto con una sonrisa alzando las cejas en una comida expresión –¡huy! qué triste, ¿eso te dolió?-le pregunto con fingida pena

si serás... - dijo mientras le empujaba al suelo, Jim se tambaleo riéndose, con carcajadas que se elevaban estridentes

estás loco-dijo - cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez - y con el puño golpeo su boca mandándolo al suelo húmedo de las duchas

vámonos chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver -dijo al resto de chicos que se duchaban - y si alguien pregunta Moriarty, te resbalaste en las duchas – le dijo y salió de ahí con una toalla envolviéndole las caderas para irse a cambiar

Sebastián subió las escaleras de dos en dos, apresurándose, las placas saltaban sobre su camisa, llevaba su uniforme pero sin la túnica, dado que le reprimía de demasiados movimientos, su camisa desarreglada y abierta de los primeros botones con su clásico estilo desenfadado.

Abrió la puerta de la lechuceria, contra la ventana estaba Jim, vistiendo su uniforme impoluto como siempre parado muy recto, dándole la espalda,

Se acerco a él, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza como "¿qué hacemos aquí Jim?, ¿qué planeas?" pero ya había dejado de preguntar, porque nunca obtenía una respuesta clara, solo la frase que ya comenzaba a odiar "es parte del plan"

Avanzo hasta el, mirando con asombro aquello que sostenía en sus brazos, era la gata atigrada del conserje con aquellos maliciosos ojos rojos, que parecía ser su compinche para castigar a los estudiantes.

-¿pero qué...?... ¿cómo conseguiste que se quedara tan quieta? -le pregunto asombrado, ya que había visto a otros ser arañados por el animal que ahora plácidamente descansaba en brazos de Jim, ¡pero joder!, si incluso estaba ronroneando el animal

Jim le sonrío enigmáticamente -Filtro de paz – le respondió y entonces noto algo, frunció el ceño, y se inclino a él, tocando la herida en su labio -¿qué demonios te paso jefe?-le dijo, Jim entrecerró un ojo por el dolor, la zona estaba entre azul y morada, y el delgado labio se había roto

-¿Estas preocupado por mi Seb?-le pregunto burlón y el rubio gruño soltándole, mientras la lengua roja y delgada saboreaba su labio inferior a la atenta mirada del rubio

-desliza tu mano en mi bolsillo –

-¿qué?-dijo turbado el otro

-no escuchaste mal, desliza... tu mano...en mi bolsillo – le repitió lento -tengo las manos ocupadas con la gata- le dijo con obviedad

Seb desecho sus pensamientos agitando su cabeza, sabía que la sonrisa en los labios de Jim era solo por que se burlaba de él y que seguro sabía lo que estaba pensando como un maldito habilidoso en legeremancia

Se acerco a él, y deslizo su mano por su bolsillo acariciando la pierna cuando lo hizo, saco las cosas que tenia dentro, primero que nada un Drobble (el mejor chicle para hacer globos), Jim abrió la boca sacando su lengua y Sebastián deposito el dulce en esta, sintiendo las puntas de sus dedos húmedas, lo segundo era una carta, se veía prolija y la letra era fina, la caligrafía de Jim era excelente, pero además de aquello había una tercera cosa un cigarrillo que Seb prendió con su varita.

-manda la carta Seb, escoge la lechuza marrón es la mejor -le dijo con seguridad mientras la gata movía perezosamente su cola en sus brazos

Seb se acerco a la lechuza con un camino de nicotina, con el cigarro en sus labios, y ato a la pata del animal la carta mirando el remitente mientras el ave abría sus alas para salir de ahí.

-... ¿esto es enserio Jim?-le dijo mirando la carta con asombro y unos ojos muy abiertos de la impresión

-nos vamos a divertir bastante en diciembre Seb -le dijo con una sonrisa de Cheshire, y repitió aquellas cinco palabras – todo es parte del plan -

-¡Esto es inaceptable Sherlock!- le reto John quien iba caminando con el por los pasillos refunfuñando

-Era de vida o muerte John -le dijo Sherlock

-Enviarme mensajes de "vida o muerte" con tu lechuza porque te aburres NO es de vida o muerte Sherlock- refuto John

Ella ni siquiera es tu tipo –

John gruño porque su amigo era insufrible además, ¿cómo que su tipo? ¿Acaso tenía un tipo?

ya tendrás tiempo después para vestir tus deseos y atenciones en la señorita Sarah - le espeto Sherlock con frialdad con sus manos enlazadas a su espalda –esto, mi querido Watson, es excepcional-dijo colocándose en el tercer escalón de las escaleras, no se movió, sino que espero unos segundos y estas comenzaron a moverse, John quien estaba al lado de él, se masajeo el puente de la nariz, al menos esta vez las clases habían terminado y no lo había sacado preocupado de Runas Antiguas

a todo esto, ¿a dónde vamos?-le pregunto mientras bajaban, reconoció el lugar como el sitio que llevaba a su propia sala común, dudo que Sherlock estuviera interesado en entrar ahí, pero cualquier cosa era posible con el pequeño

Sherlock en lugar de utilizar la escalera que llevaba directo a la sala común de Hufflepuff, se detuvo frente al cuadro de un frutero, se volteo a con John comenzando su discurso

-veras John, mientras tu ejercías tus tácticas absurdas se seducción, yo hacia algo de provecho para ambos, y mis pesquisas me llevaron a esto-dijo mostrando el cuadro con una floritura de mano

-¿encontraste…un cuadro de frutas?-dijo John alzando una ceja

Sherlock le miro indignado -¡No John!, ¡no!- casi parecía que se iba a poner a jalarse el cabello de pura frustración – ¡tú solo ves, pero no observas!—le dijo y John se mostró un poco enfadado con aquello

-perdóname por no tener tu masivo intelecto –dijo con burla

-está bien te disculpo-dijo Sherlock sin notar la ironía –piensa John, ¿Cuántos cuadros relacionados con comida has visto en el castillo aparte de este?, además, ¿no notas algo curioso?, NADA se mueve dentro del cuadro-dijo con énfasis y los ojos muy abiertos por su deducción

John tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, y observo el cuadro con mayor interés –¿pero entonces que significa?, quizá solo sea un cuadro muggle- razonó

-oh tu mente es tan simple John, debe de ser callado ahí dentro –dijo ignorando la mirada molesta que le dirigieron –Analizando la pintura, note que si haces esto a la pera- dijo pasando sus dedos por ella, como en caricias, ante el asombro de John, la pera parecía reírse o tratar de evitar los dedos de Sherlock, se agitaba violentamente, casi parecía que iba a explotar, cuando una manija remplazo el lugar donde antes había estado

-¿Un pasaje secreto?-pregunto John

-no exactamente John- le dijo jalando la palanca mientras la puerta se abría ante ellos

-la puerta a las cocinas…- una veintena de ojos brillantes y redondos se volvieron hacia ellos observándoles con timidez

-Elfos- dijo John al reconocerlos, en su casa no tenían ninguno, su madre se dedicaba a la limpieza del hogar, y según sabía su precio era extremadamente alto, pero en Hogwarts parecían tener montones de ellos.

-Elemental- dijo con una sonrisa adentrándose mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas

-Es sorprendente Sherlock-le dijo con una sonrisa genuina John , Sherlock sonrío de medio lado complacido por los honestos halagos del rubio y se adentro primero mientras, elfos aparecían y desaparecían, a su paso estos iban haciéndole reverencias, hablando nerviosos entre ellos con susurros

-los señores no deberían de estar aquí –dijo la vocecilla aguda de uno de ellos

-hemos venido a investigar –le dijo Sherlock como si cualquier cosa, despachándolo con un movimiento de su mano –atiendan al Señor Watson- ordeno, y John se vio rodeado por elfos, que se apresuraron a ponerle la silla para sentarlo en una de las cuatro mesas largas, idénticas a las que había en el gran comedor

-así que solo envían la comida hacia arriba y así es como aparece –dijo Sherlock curioseando por todos lados, sus inteligentes ojos no dejaban cabo suelto

-Señor Watson, ¿cuál es su orden?-pregunto una elfina, con un vestido oscuro con la palabra Hogwarts bordada en el pecho

John desacostumbrado a tanta atención miro a la elfina que se deshacía en reverencias

-té por favor –le pidió y unos segundos después todos se apresuraban a poner el mantel, una delicada vajilla y servir el agua caliente, su taza humeante y un frasco con azúcar con una pequeña cucharilla descansaron frente a él en cuestión de minutos

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es eficiencia –dijo con su franqueza y esa maravillosa capacidad de asombrarse con el mundo

Los elfos sonrieron complacidos, sonrojándose en feas manchas rojas en sus mejillas

Sherlock parecía moverse entre ellos con asombrosa facilidad, daba órdenes como un príncipe, seguro de sí mismo y los elfos iban y venían cumpliendo sus mandatos presurosos por obedecer. Se sentó a un lado de John bebiendo su taza de te

-¿cuál de todos es el que conoce mejor el castillo?-pregunto Sherlock tras dejar la taza vacía en la mesa de nuevo, y que una elfina se apresurara a llenar su taza de nueva cuenta

John comía unas galletas que les habían servido

-esa sería la vieja Betssy- respondieron tres al unisonó

-tráiganla ante mi –les ordeno Sherlock bebiendo su segunda taza de té, John solo le observaba hacer y deshacer mientras comía

La elfina llego siendo sostenida por otros elfos, tenía la piel arrugada y amarilla como el pergamino arrugado, y pelo surgía de sus orejas

-Dime Betssy, ¿Cuál es la ubicación exacta de los escondrijos secretos de Hogwarts?-le pregunto con voz rápida

La vieja Betssy, pareció pensárselo un largo momento

-hay muchos que ni siquiera yo conozco señor –le dijo ella con voz ronca y débil por la edad

-Me bastara con conocer lo que tu-dijo el

-Haz que algunos de ellos me lleven a verlos –dijo el enfebrecido por la aventura

Ella asintió a sus ordenes mandando a un par de elfos mucho más jóvenes a ir con sherlock y John que se despidió de los elfos con un movimiento de su mano, aquello iba a para largo seguramente.

-No podemos ser vistos señor, pero existen en total 8 pasadizos secretos-le dijo el elfo con su voz chillona

- y de esos 8 solo están en funcionamiento tres – prosiguió el otro

- Uno en la joroba de la bruja tuerta situada a la mitad del camino del pasillo que una las escaleras del pasillo de entrada con la Torre Gryffindor. Esta estatua encubre el pasadizo que lleva al sótano de Honeydukes.

- También se encuentra el pasadizo de la estatua de Gregory el Jorobado, pero ese está bloqueado así que no les servirá de ayuda-completo el otro elfo

- Debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Se entra un túnel por una abertura que hay en la parte baja del árbol. Lleva a la Casa de los Gritos.

- Hay uno excavado detrás de un espejo en el cuarto piso, pero ese también esta inutilizable, otros tres no sabemos donde se encuentren, y el cuarto, está en la sala

- y uno más-dijo con una sonrisa al perplejo John y al entusiasmado Sherlock -En la sala que viene y va, si lo piden, aparecerá el retrato que lleva a cabeza de puerco- finalizo el elfo.

-¿La sala que viene y va?-pregunto curioso John, no había escuchado de aquello

-Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, ya veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscado

Sherlock se mantenía impasible escuchando aquello

-¿y cómo entramos en ella?- pregunto fascinado John

Se encuentra en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, para hacerla aparecer se debe pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente, si se concentra y lo logra se aparece una puerta que al abrirla revela la sala adaptada totalmente a la necesidad requerida-finalizo

-Comprendo, pueden regresar a sus labores, les llamaremos si necesitamos de su ayuda-completo Sherlock con las manos en la espalda y saliendo de las cocinas con paso veloz seguido de John

Jim se sentó al lado de Sebastián, el banquete frente a ellos era magnifico como cada año, y Jim se entretenía mirando las enormes calabazas que había cultivado el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-¿no vas a comer nada?-le pregunto Sebastián que devoraba un pastel de riñón de cordero

Jim lo miro con pereza, y tomo un pedazo de pastel de caldero, dándole unas ligeras mordidas.

La mesa de Slytherin seguía reprobando el hecho de que los dos estudiantes de primero, Sherlock y Jim, trajeran a sus acompañantes, pero ambos eran igual de desagradables e insoportables, por lo cual habían decidido alejarse de ellos.

-Come bien -le reto el rubio sirviéndole el plato con varias verduras y carne-

-Aliméntame-le dijo Jim mirándole con sus ojos oscuros, abriendo su boca, sonriendo un poco el azoramiento de Seb, pero al final, tras una mirada evaluadora le dio un bocado con la cuchara -anda come solo y deja tus juegos -le dijo con un gruñido de fastidio comiendo de su plato, había sentido encima las miradas de los demás sobre ellos

Le sonrió jugando, le gustaba poner nervioso a Seb y comió un poco mas por que le estaba fulminando con la mirada

-¿Es ese verdad?-le dijo bajo

-¿qué dices? No te escucho Seb-le dijo mientras mordía una manzana, su fruta preferida

Seb se inclino a él, y apoyo los labios en su oreja -el que te golpeo es aquel,...el que esta al final de la mesa, no ha dejado de criticarnos y vernos en todo lo que llevamos de noche-dijo sin poder evitar olfatear el aroma de Jim, a los dulces que solía comer.

-Quizá nos mire tanto porque estas demasiado cerca-le dijo volteando su rostro al de Seb y el rubio sintió que sus labios rozaban, se alejo bruscamente y enfurruñado por los jugueteos del menor se puso a comer

Jim lamio su cuchara provocadora, comiendo un poco mas con ligero animo escuchando vagamente las palabras de Carl Powers

-Si...jajaja escuche que nadie sabe de donde salió, seguramente es un sangre sucia – dijo del otro lado de la mesa, hablando con sus compinches, con aquel tono asqueroso de superioridad, y encima trae a su gato con pulgas a nuestra mesa...-

Sebastián golpeo la mesa con el puño con rabia, y Jim le pateo bajo la mesa mirándole con enojo y este le reprocho con la mirada pero se quedo quieto y se lleno la boca con mas ternera.

-Hoy iremos al bosque prohibido -le dijo Jim a Seb acercándose a él susurrándole, sus palabras apenas fueron percibidas por el mayor, dado el tumulto que rodeaba al banquete

Sebastián arrugo el ceño con aquella declaración, no le apetecía mucho salir por la noche, comenzaba a hacer frio, dado que diciembre se acercaba cada vez mas -Esta bien Jim-le dijo -¿dónde nos veremos?-pregunto bebiendo de su copa dorada zumo de naranja.

-Nos escabulliremos cuando comiencen a terminar y haya mucha gente en los pasillos, saldremos antes de que cierren las puertas -le dijo Jim mientras Sebastián asentía a su jefe

En el otro extremo Sherlock y John comían, o mejor dicho John comía, mientras hablaba en bajos susurros con Sherlock, que le respondía apenas abriendo los apretados labios vigilando la zona y la mesa contraria donde Mycroft y Greg comían juntos pasteles (los muy favoritos de Mycroft) de Halloween platicando entre ellos, rodeadnos de las siempre fieles mujeres de Mycroft.

-Hay un fin de semana en Hogsmeade el próximo fin de trimestre, antes de las vacaciones de navidad -le dijo Sherlock a John mientras comía un poco por la intensa mirada de reproche que el rubio le dirigía

John asintió, había visto el anuncio hacia un par de días atrás

-¿intentaras ir por los pasadizos secretos?-le pregunto tan bajo que incluso Sherlock tuvo que esforzarse en escucharlo

-Naturalmente mi querido John-le dijo el niño con una sonrisa de aventura pintada en la cara

-La última vez no pudimos revisar todos los lugares con atención -dijo con un suspiro de pesar

-La última vez llevabas un permiso de tu madre, y por eso todo el mundo podía verte allí, pero si nos tropezamos con algún profesor no le va a hacer gracia que te hayas escapado, y hará preguntas-le advirtió el rubio

-Ya había previsto aquello -dijo petulante – y elaborare un disfraz, si pudiera ser animago ya podría pasearme por Hogsmeade con una forma animal -dijo frustrado por que se habían truncado, el hechizo les dejaba sin energías, tendrían que seguir estudiando, Sherlock que era brillante ya estaba comprendiendo la teoría a la perfección y se esforzaba por hacer que John también lo hiciera, este último era consciente de que si no fuera por ello Sherlock tomaría mas tiempo para perfeccionar la técnica en lugar de que él se pusiera a su nivel de conocimiento.

-Vamos a lograrlo John... juntos-le dijo Sherlock con ojos brillantes al notar el ánimo de su amigo decaer, John le sonrió suave y asintió terminando su plato lleno.

-Como piensas disfrazarte?-le pregunto, imaginando a Sherlock con unos lentes, un gorro que ocultara su pelo y alguna ropa para despistar

-poción multijugos evidentemente- le dijo y John le miro con recelo, había escuchado de aquella poción por los chicos de sexto en su sala común

-¿seguro? Tiene ingredientes difíciles de conseguir y además, ¡dura un mes en prepararse!- añadió

-Lo sé, tengo los ingredientes-le dijo bajo -Soy un asiduo comprador de Burgin and Burkes-comento como si cualquier cosa -La tienda grande el callejón Knockturn, algunas cosas ya las tenia, otras las he tenido que comprar, y para la salida aun queda todo noviembre, la tendré lista para entonces-le aseguro

A John no le gusto nada el tema del callejón Knockturn ni que fuera un cliente asiduo de ese lugar, sus padres le habían hecho alejarse de ese sitio que estaba lleno de magia negra y antiguos seguidores de magos oscuros, pero parecía que para Sherlock, muchas cosas que podrían ser consideradas malas o inapropiadas no cabían en su mente.

-Vamos John, ha terminado el banquete-le dijo Sherlock, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron por las grandes puertas de madera, pero justo cuando pensaba separarse de él y dirigirse a su sala común, Sherlock le convenció de ir con él y esconderse.

*...**-***…..*-*

-Apresúrate Seb-le dice la voz del niño y suena firme y ligeramente mandona, los pasos de Jim son seguros a diferencia de los Sebastián cautos como los de un gato, mirando a cada rincón en busca de enemigos, lleva la varita alzada y la luz de un "lumos" alumbra las raíces torcidas de los arboles.

Jim va vestido con su uniforme, Sebastián comienza a pensar que no tiene ropa "muggle". Y la verdad es que no, Jim ha quemado toda su ropa muggle del orfanato, que la sentía sobre la piel como represión y castigo, ha disfrutado verla arder, reducirse, la ha maldecido hasta que cada pequeño pedazo de tela desapareció y la sensación le ha encantado, ahora solo viste sus pulcros uniformes negros, le gusta estar así de aseado, esa elegancia que da el negro sobre su cuerpo menudo y pálido.

Ni siquiera lleva la varita en mano cuando se adentra en el bosque prohibido, sus ojos recorren el lugar con fascinación y aquella sonrisa cruel se inserta en sus labios.

Escucha como Sebastián refunfuña, llevan una hora caminando pero no falta mucho, se han internado profundo en el bosque, cuando comienzan a ver esos cuerpos peludos y caminantes sabe que ha llegado a donde desea.

Se voltea y estira la mano a Sebastián, este ligeramente confuso la toma, Jim no sabe cómo establecer contacto con las personas, pero incluso aquello, le hace enrojecer ligeramente, a la pálida luz de la varita, Sebastián piensa un "infantil y encantador" que jamás dirá incluso a una cruciatus, que ha visto en clase ese día.

Jim camina tomándole de la mano un poco más, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y Sebastián reprime una exclamación de sorpresa al ver con la luz aquello que se mueve no muy lejos de ellos.

-Esta vez la has armado jefe-le dice volteando abajo donde la sonrisa de dientes perla resplandece a la luz, y Seb mira a los cientos de ocho pares de ojos que le regresan la mirada, dentro de aquel nido de arañas, donde cuelgan de sus hilos observándoles hambrientos.

John caminaba tras de Sherlock, el pasadizo parecía curvearse, subir, bajar, encogerse y alargarse a medida que avanzaban

-¿ya vamos a llegar?-dijo farfullando limpiándose el sudor de la frente, mirando la espalda del pequeño Sherlock que iba con su varita en mano tras un elfo domestico con una gran lámpara

-los señores no deben desesperarse, casi estamos en la casa de los gritos-dijo el elfo con voz chillona.

John respiro profundo, recordando cómo había terminado ahí, se suponía que después del banquete de halloween lo más natural era regresar a su cálida y acogedora sala común, adelantar algunos deberes e irse a dormir en su cama de dosel, pero no, no si Sherlock Holmes podía impedirlo.

Le había interceptado en el cuarto de trofeos que siempre permanecía abierto, le había convencido de que esa noche era esencial que salieran a recorrer aquel pasaje, que podrían así descubrir mas del misterio de la casa de los gritos, Sherlock estaba exudante de conocer todos los mórbidos detalles, y a John se le revolvía el estomago de pensar que si involucraba alguna muerte, entonces su amigo estaba mucho más interesado en ello.

Y así, cuando el gran comedor se fue vaciando salieron metiéndose en aulas vacías y llegando hasta el vestíbulo, para salir por la puerta principal corriendo al sauce boxeador, donde Sherlock tras unos matorrales, había llamado a la elfina Betssy, y esta había acudido a el, para delegarle la tarea de acompañar a los "amos" a un pequeño elfo muy contento de cumplir cualquier mandato.

Con sus poderes había hecho volar una rama hasta golpear el nudo del sauce boxeador y habían pasado por el hueco que sus raíces formaban y ahí se encontraban

-ya hemos llegado mis señores-les dijo con reverencia Tops, el elfo, mientras salía y con la mano limpiaba el suelo que iba pisando Sherlock

-No hagas eso Tops, el polvo es esencial para investigar-le dijo y antes de que fuera a reprenderse golpeándose contra algo, le tomo por el uniforme de Hogwarts –tráenos dos cervezas de mantequilla, una cobija y unas velas…ah!... y no te golpes-le ordeno, el elfo asintió fervorosamente y desapareció con un chasquido que resonó como un látigo.

-Estas abusando de los elfos domésticos-le acuso John con desaprobación mirándole con dureza cruzado de brazos con la expresión que Sherlock ya había catalogado como "Mirada acusadora de John".

Ignorando el enfado de su amigo, miro las ventanas tapadas –debemos cerrar el agujero que hice la ultima vez, investigare de nueva cuenta para ver si descubro algo interesante- le dijo con las manos en la espalda, paseándose por la habitación destruida, -aquí podremos hacer los experimentos de trasformación, haremos que los elfos limpien si no te parece acogedor –le dijo

-los elfos no son esclavos Sherlock-le dijo alzando un poco más la voz, como si fuera una conciencia especialmente testaruda.

-los elfos están felices de servir, pensaba amenazarlos con darles "la prenda" si no accedían a cooperar conmigo, pero al parecer no hablaran si les decimos que no lo hagan-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y continuo -mi familia también tiene elfos domésticos, así que calma John yo me encargo de ello-dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzar hechizos en elegantes y difíciles florituras, para revelar lo que había acontecido antes, huellas se recrearon en el piso.

Media hora después apareció Tops con lo pedido, y John le ofreció sentarse con el y beber cerveza de mantequilla, que el elfo rechazo diciendo que la cerveza de mantequilla emborrachaba a los elfos, pero casi llora cuando John le ofreció sentarse con el – ¡El amo John es tan bueno!-dijo con feos chillidos que alertaron a Sherlock que bajo hecho un vendaval

-deja de maltratar al elfo John-le dijo reprendiéndolo –Tops, el polvo ya no es necesario aquí, ponte a limpiar- el elfo dejo de berrear ante la orden y con un nuevo chasquido, trapeadores, escobas y trapos, comenzaron a limpiar el lugar a buen ritmo

-trae a todos los elfos que hagan falta, no quiten ni una sola de las tablas, refuércenlas, tapen cada agujero que dé al exterior y arreglen el lugar, no tengo que decir que esto es máximo secreto –le dijo Sherlock inclinándose a el, y sonriéndole con aquella ligera malicia

-Tops guardara el secreto hasta la tumba mi señor –le dijo con gran énfasis moviendo su cabeza al punto que sus orejas de murciélago se movieron e hizo tantas reverencias que quedo mareado

-Bien John, aquí prepararemos la poción multijugos para la salida a Hogsmeade y también practicaremos para transformarnos en animagos!-le dijo con énfasis

John sonrió y se puso de pie, el lugar se vería menos sombrío cuando fuera quedando limpio, ni siquiera pese al disgusto, pudo reprimir la sonrisa cómplice que compartió con Sherlock y ambos corrieron escaleras arriba para comenzar a practicar

-A que vienen unos niños de Hogwarts a mi guarida-dijo una voz de una araña tan grande como un bebe elefante, ¡incluso hablaba!, aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Sebastián, recordaba haber leído sobre ello en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, como era su asignatura preferida, había leído bastante del tema, esas eran acromántula s, terriblemente venenosas, pertenecientes a otra región, capaces de crecer como un caballo y con la capacidad de hablar. Su mirada nerviosa fue a con Jim, pensando que era un loco por venir aquí, un suicidio, se mojo los labios con la punta de la lengua apretando la mano pequeña entre las suyas, pero el niño, ni se inmuto, parecía bastante feliz.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato-le dijo –Te daré alimento para ti y tu familia si trabajas para mí-le dijo el niño

Y la gran araña emitió un sonido extraño, como un jolgorio que simulaba una risa

-¿Por qué trabajaría para ti si puedo comerlos a ambos?, no vienen nunca humanos a estos lugares, ¿Cómo podría negarle a mi familia la carne fresca que tan voluntariamente se presenta?

-Porque si no los destruiré-afirmo él y sus ojos refulgieron negros y profundos

Hubo un grito de furia de la araña y Jim saco su varita sin soltar la mano de Seb, la alzo y grito un "araña exumai" el hechizo golpeo en blanco contra una de las arañas que se les acercaban, Sebastián también había hecho lo propio gritando de la misma forma, acercando su cuerpo al de Jim a modo de escudo

Las arañas se cernían contra ellos de forma malévola, Jim suspiro como quien se cansa de jugar, alzo su varita y grito unas palabras que Seb no alcanzo a reconocer del todo, una llamarada de fuego broto de la punta de su varita, algo que reconoció como un tigre, rugiendo y abalanzándose sobre las arañas quemándolas a su paso, una araña gigante de fuego moviendo sus patas contra las otras, quemándolas

Se escuchaban los chillidos, los gritos, el olor nauseabundo a quemado y los arboles comenzando a incendiarse

-acepta o los matare a todos-grito Jim –quemare todo tu precioso bosque, estas a kilómetros de la ayuda de otro mago, ¿y quién te ayudaría a ti?, ¿Quién ayudaría a una pobre araña en desgracia? ¿Quién?-exigió saber con un grito fuerte, con aquellos pulmones que podían alcanzar las notas más altas de voz

-¡Detenlo! , ¡Detenlo!- chillo la araña mientras su tela comenzaba a encenderse rápidamente como una hoguera

Jim alzo su varita haciendo un movimiento tan complicado y que requirió tanta de su magia que quedo agotado, y Seb le rodeo los huesudos hombros apoyándolo en su pecho, poco a poco el fuego fue retrocediendo, el gran calor que les había rodeado se extinguió dejando paso al frio invernal de noviembre, los arboles aun hacían una humareda con volutas blancas y el campo parecía el de una guerra, con cuerpos quemados y reducidos a nada

La araña avanzo a sus hermanos, hijos y familiares muertos, llorando con aquellos pares de ojos, berreando como el animal herido que era

-Dame tu veneno-le dijo Jim con voz suave –Sebastián ve por el –ordeno -y si intentas algo, terminare lo que empecé –amenazo, la araña tembló y Seb también, solo se sintió real cuando Jim soltó su mano y se salió de su agarre para entregarle un frasco de vidrio –con un poco bastara Seb-le dijo y sus parpados parecían querer cerrarse del sueño

Lo demás lo hizo en automático, la araña vertió un hilo de veneno ponzoñoso en el frasco en medio de sus temblores espasmódicos y lamentos, se alejo a su cueva mientras poco a poco la nieve comenzaba a caer incluso entre las espesas ramas

Y Jim alzaba su mano a ellas cachando una, volteando hacia él con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con lo letal que era

-ya deseo que sea navidad-le dijo y rio melodiosamente

Miles de gracias por los comentarios que me dejan por esta historia, créanme que lo único que hace que actualice es que al menos una persona me deje un comentario, lástima que esta vez fue un anónimo, pero también estuvo el comentario de COMODIN :D, pues en esta ocasión no sale mucho de la pareja Mystrade, pero como vez, ambos cenaron juntos en Halloween, lo cual es algo muy obvio para su relación.

La historia comienza a avanzar, les tengo una gran sorpresa preparada para lo que sería la navidad de los personajes xD espero que les guste!

Agradezco sus comentarios! Los quiero.

Atte Alezita Depyran


	6. De Hogsmeade al expreso de Hogwarts

Whaa había escrito esto hace unos días pero le iba a agregar algo que al final ni agregue, bueno no importa, ya lo mencionare después, porque ahorita lo único que deseo es subirlo y recibir sus comentarios, como sea, este capítulo está dedicado a **Ayame nee-chan y Drake-vampire,** por sus comentarios, motivación y ayuda.

….

Capitulo 6

De Hogsmeade al expreso de Hogwarts

Los exámenes agobiaban a todos en el castillo, pero algunos contagiados con el espíritu navideño se paseaban por los terrenos para jugar, el lago era una pulida superficie gris congelada, en la que a veces se veía a los estudiantes aplicándose hechizos en los zapatos para patinar, también otros hechizaban sus monos de nieve que bailaban al ritmo de los canticos navideños, otros mas hacían impresionantes fuertes de nieve arrojándose bolas que pasaban zumbando antes de romperse contra los arboles.

John tenía que entrenar con su equipo, tendrían un partido difícil próximamente y nadie deseaba ganar más que los tejones amarillos, se le congelaban las manos arriba de su escoba, y de su boca salían volutas de vapor mientras golpeaba a las bludgers con fuerza. Su capitán les dejo ir a las duchas, donde tras un baño de agua caliente pudo quitarse lo agarrotado de los músculos y apresurarse a su sala común, en los pasillos, las armaduras que a veces caminaban moviéndose de lugar, emitían desde su interior luces de colores rojo y verde entonando villancicos incompletos o modificados (ya que a veces se les olvidaba la letra).

Los otros estudiantes que no salían a jugar, estaban ocupadísimos, los exámenes se les venían encima antes de las vacaciones, John había tenido que mandar una lechuza a su familia para explicarle que estaría unos días en la casa de los Holmes, su madre había aceptado asombrada y encantada a la vez, con la única condición de que pasaría de todas formas navidad con ellos.

John paso delante del bodegón que formaba la entrada de las cocinas mirando de reojo la pintura de frutas mientras avanzaba charlando con su equipo de quidditch, la sala común de Hufflepuff se encontraba junto a unos barriles apilados en un rincón oscuro, la guardiana de su casa, saco su varita y golpeo el segundo barril a un ritmo que todos conocían y el barril se abrió, dejando ver un pasadizo, entraron en fila india, subiendo, dado que estaba inclinado hasta llegar a una acogedora sala circular de techos bajos.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la gran chimenea, la mayoría de los tejones, se encontraban estudiando en las butacas de madera del color de la miel, todos estaban preocupados por sus exámenes, John se apresuro a subir a buscar sus libros, había estado repasando todo lo que podía, pero con las continuas escapadas a la casa de los gritos, los entrenamientos de quidditch, los exámenes avecinándose, las vacaciones inminentes, y la poción multijugos preparándose, no había tenido mucho tiempo incluso aunque leyera sus apuntes todos los días antes de acostarse.

Agotado se dejo caer en una de las sillas poniéndose a leer, no muy lejos a unos estudiantes de primero le cantaban los cactus bailarines que la jefa de casa había puesto, un hechizo, hacia que la sala común estuviera siempre iluminaba por rayos de sol, así no se les cansaba la vista al leer muy de noche.

No llevaría mucho rato cuando un chico con pecas y cabello pajizo, fue a con el sonriéndole –hay un chico allá afuera, me pidió que te diera esto-le dijo dándole una carta

La letra de Sherlock se adivinaba con facilidad, fue a buscarlo estaba ahí parado analizando los barriles

-Buenas noches John-le dijo con aquella sonrisa elegante tan típica de el

-Sherlock, deberías estar en tu sala común estudiando para los exámenes-le dijo frotándose los brazos por el repentino frio

-Oh, ¿eso?-dijo restándole importancia –Estas idéntico que Mycroft, ya tengo todo aprendido-dijo –he venido por ti para cenar, después de la semana de exámenes será el viaje a Hogsmeade y luego de eso acabara el curso y nos podremos ir, mummy esta muy emocionada, me ha llegado otra carta de ella preguntándome si eres alérgico a alguna comida en especial-le comento

John se sonrojo, aquello era cierto, todos los días, llegaba la lechuza de la señora Holmes, (a veces dos lechuzas cuando se olvidaba de preguntar alguna cosa por la mañana, y la carta llegaba a la hora de la comida), había preguntado sobre si lo dejarían viajar sus padres a Edimburgo, Escocia, resultaba que la casa de Sherlock se encontraba en un lugar llamado Picardy Place, una pequeña comunidad mágica e histórica (*)

-me da mucha vergüenza que tu mamá haga todo esto por mi, ni me ha visto, seguro se decepciona, además soy Hufflepuff, dijiste que toda tu familia ha sido Slytherin o Ravenclaw

-Mummy disculpara ese hecho, esta encantada con el hecho de que seamos amigos y apenas puede contenerse-le dijo riendo jocosamente, algo que no era usual en Sherlock, pero aquella risa hizo reír también a John

-vamos a cenar John-le dijo con ojos brillantes, no habían podido verse mucho aparte de sus salidas, ambos tenían clases diferentes y John estaba ocupado el resto del tiempo estudiando, así que Sherlock iba siempre a su sala común a buscarlo y cenar juntos

-No traigo mi bufanda, hace un frio horrible aquí-se quejo John dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en su sala común

- descuida te presto la mía-le dijo y se saco la bufanda de su pecho, estaba tibia y olía ricamente, la coloco alrededor del cuello de John y tomo su mano fría dándole uno de sus guantes de piel de dragón, John se lo puso en una mano y la otra Sherlock la tomo y la metió en su bolsillo

-listo andando- dijo comenzando a caminar

Si antes había estado rojo, no fue nada en comparación al color granate que adquirió después –no Sherlock la gente hablara- dijo tratando de zafarse de su mano, con un –que hablen-fue silenciado por su amigo que prácticamente le arrastraba con el sentándose juntos en la mesa Slytherin, los ojos de los demás y de muchos otros se quedaron fijos en John, luciendo la bufanda verde y plateada, cogido de la mano de Sherlock que se sentó a comer galletas con té soltando a John sin entender porque Mycroft le miraba con la boca abierta al lado de Lestrade que parecía estarse aguantando la risa.

…

Sebastián y Jim estaban en la biblioteca, Jim leía ajeno al rubio frente a él, que se quebraba la cabeza haciendo todos los deberes, ese año tenia los TIMOS y Seb que jamás había sido demasiado bueno en los estudios estaba sufriendo bastante, Jim por su parte apenas se le veía esforzarse en sus clases, entregaba con facilidad larguísimos pergaminos muy bien detallados y completos, pero solo en las materias que le interesaban, para historia de la magia siempre hacia lo menos posible, para Astronomía lo único que le gustaba era ponerse cerca del borde de la torre y ver las estrellas sin preocuparse por la curva que describían o su proximidad con algún otro astro y peor aun había sido en vuelo, se había metido los dos dedos hasta lo mas profundo de la garganta para vomitar y que lo prescindieran de la clase, incluso había estado muy tentado a romperse el brazo izquierdo con tal de que la profesora de vuelo, dejara su cuerpo lejos de la escoba, aquellas conductas le habían descontado montones de puntos a su casa.

Sebastián había visto al resto de los Slytherin en los pasillos cuando Jim debía ir a sus clases normales, empujándole y poniéndole la pierna para que tropezara, especialmente ese Powers, que no solo acosaba a Jim, sino a otros mas, luciéndose y pavoneándose por los pasillos ya se lo encontraría en el quidditch…iba a derribarlo de su escoba para ver si se le hacia tan divertido meterse con los menores.

Aunque en el fondo Seb sabia que Jim, no era una criatura indefensa, tenia poder e inteligencia, si se esforzara en ello, podría triplicar la cantidad de puntos que hacia perder a su casa, por otro lado sabia que no se esforzaba en responder nada que preguntaran los maestros a menos de que fuera alguna pregunta directa, entonces se ponía de pie, hablaba fuerte y hacia una exposición amplia y muy bien planteada con la cual obtenía un poco de lo que hacia perder.

El sonido de el libro golpeando la mesa cuando Jim lo termino le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Jim chupaba una pluma de azúcar paseándole la lengua fingiendo pensar profundamente para que la bibliotecaria no le quitara la golosina, -la respuesta tres esta mal-le dijo en un susurro a Seb, tomando una pluma legitima y escribiendo con su pulcra letra la respuesta correcta

-Sinceramente Seb, con estas calificaciones que llevas, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando termines el instituto?-le pregunto con aquella sonrisa mal intencionada, su labio se había curado por si mismo, pese a que había intentado llevarlo con la señora Hudson, se había negado

-No se, seguir trabajando para ti, ¿pero cobrarte un buen sueldo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado sarcástica

-te haría millonario Seb-le dijo –podrías nadar en piscinas de libras esterlinas o galeones, lo que prefieras-le dijo el bajando la voz acercándose, dando una lamida laaarga a la pluma.

-Seriamos tu y yo contra el mundo, ¿eh?-le dijo mirándole también subiendo su mirada de su lengua a sus ojos

-¿Qué haríamos?, ¿buscar mas veneno de animales exóticos y matar mas pájaros?-le pregunto con aquella sonrisa sarcástica

-No Seb, eso solo ha sido el principio, me interesan muchas cosas Seb, me aburro, siempre me aburro-le dijo y esta vez lo decía enserio, su mirada se poso mas allá de lo tangible y su expresión se ensombreció por la decepción

–He estado leyendo, hay hombres que siempre se preocupan por obtener mas poder, mas riqueza, mas vida, mas belleza, les preocupa la sangre y el linaje, a mi no Seb, nada de eso me preocupa, no me importaría incluso no tener magia, lo único que no puedo tolerar es una vida aburrida, y mucho menos que sea larga- dijo muy bajo y sin mirarlo, sus largas pestañas y sus ojos de enormes de muñeca le daban un aspecto muy triste

Seb no había visto a Jim sincerarse tanto jamás, nunca le había preguntado de su pasado, ni dejaba que supiera de sus planes a futuro, ambos eran huérfanos, viviendo en orfanatos, Seb sabia o al menos intuía, que conocer a sus padres, o la razón del por qué le dejaron en aquel lugar, tampoco era un factor importante en la vida de Jim, en realidad Jim vivía sin querer hacerlo, sin desearlo, el pensamiento le dio miedo, no quería que Jim desapareciera jamás y si entretenerse era lo que motivaba a Jim, el se encargaría de mantenerlo divertido.

-¿qué vas a hacer tu cuando salgas del colegio?-le pregunto

-Quiero ser profesor-le dijo y mordió el dulce con fuerza partiendo la pluma –Profesor James Moriarty-

…..

Molly Hooper es castaña y bajita, algo flacucha y su cabello castaño siempre se las arregla para lucir desordenado y taparle la cara dándole un aspecto mucho mas tímido y retraído de lo que ya es, de por si, su propia personalidad.

Sus padres son personas comunes y corrientes, incluso aburridas, ambos muggles, su padre trabaja en una constructora y su madre es estilista y seguido suele decir que tiene "el sentido de la moda de su padre".

Solo tenía 6 años cuando descubre que le fascina disecar cosas, comenzó con plantas, tiene álbumes llenos en casa con diferentes plantas y sus nombres en latín tras cubiertas de plástico.

Es rara y lo sabe, solo tiene once años cuando descubre que esta enamora de uno de los chicos más extraños del instituto Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sherlock Holmes.

Le ha visto en el anden, le vio en los pasillos al pasar por su lado si notarla, estaba unos chicos mas atrás de el cuando fue seleccionado, y seguido cuando va a su mesa a buscar a John Watson pasa casi rozando por su lado, pero nunca la ve, nunca nadie ve a Molly Hooper y ella se consuela pensando que es porque es bajita y flacucha y que lleva todo el pelo en la cara y que por eso pasa desapercibida.

Por eso en clase de Herbologia, muy solicita y dispuesta se acerca a el, se ha recogido el cabello con una liga y lleva una cola de caballo, y su pelo tan lacio se esfuerza por hacer deslizar la goma y quedar libre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el lazo del diablo?-pregunta ella en el examen práctico que les ha tocado por parejas

-No en realidad-dice el despachándola, con aquella voz musical y sus ojos que hoy son azul turquesa han posado en los miel de ella

Molly a veces juega a adivinar de qué color se pondrán hoy, por que el color parece cambiar con el entorno, humor y ropa que usa el niño Slytherin.

-El lazo es una planta mágica. Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad. Atrapa a cualquiera que pase por encima de ella y lo estrangula hasta matarlo. La única forma de que no te estrangule es usando fuego.- dice ella impulsada por la incomodidad y el silencio que siguió después de las duras palabras

Sherlock alza la mirada dirigiendo hacia ella aquellos ojos penetrantes –lo sé y ya lo he anotado- dijo el

-También se puede confundir con una Flor voladora, pero a diferencia del lazo del diablo, esta no es violenta-continuo sintiendo la cara arder de vergüenza con una nueva mirada ajena

-Muy bien chicos, examen concluido, ¡esperen sus calificaciones al regresar de vacaciones!-dijo la profesora dejándolos ir, la cual había estado paseándose por el invernadero checando los progresos de sus estudiantes

-Interesante-dijo Sherlock –Trabajemos juntos en otra ocasión, Molly Hooper- dijo el y salió de ahí como una exhalación con su mochila al brazo y ondeando la túnica al frio invernal, mientras ella suspiraba un "sabe mi nombre".

…

Los exámenes por fin terminan cuando se escurren por el pasadizo secreto, hace un tiempo que han terminado la poción, Sherlock toma de aquello que se ve grueso y parecido al barro mientras burbujea lentamente, la ha echado en un vaso y agrega los cabellos para finalizar, la poción se agita y remueve para transformarse en niño de cabello castaño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, cambia su ropa en el suelo pulido de la casa de los gritos, que si bien casi no tiene muebles esta limpia y reluciente, los elfos han hecho un gran esfuerzo e incluso el tapiz roto ha sido reparado con magia para hacerlo un poco menos horroroso, Sherlock incluso a trasformado dos sillones, uno largo donde el se acuesta, y uno corto para una persona donde siempre John esta.

Los elfos han reforzado con magia las ventanas pero consigue salir por una que se abre desde dentro y salta al hielo, se anuda la bufanda y se coloca bien el suéter que lleva puesto ha tenido que usar ropas menos usuales en el, sino aquello seria demasiado obvio. Esta feliz de su disfraz funcione tan bien, aun así se cubre lo mejor posible para reunirse en las tres escobas con John que bebe una cerveza caliente de mantequilla, hay otra esperando por el y él le da unos escasos tragos.

-¿Como conseguiste los pelos?-le pregunto mirándole asombrado por su nuevo aspecto

-mande a Toops a infiltrarse a una estética en Londres, he tenido suerte, pensé que terminaría pareciendo alguna señora gorda-le dijo riéndose, la voz sonaba extraña y la cara le era ajena, pero el modo de moverse era evidentemente el de Sherlock.

Juntos beben cerveza y salen de ahí para adentrarse a Honeydukes, el lugar era tan esplendido como se podría esperar, el matrimonio que atendía el lugar estaba realmente ocupado, todos parecían querer hacer compras paran los regalos de navidad, Sherlock en realidad no comía muchos dulces, pero aun así camino detrás de John que le explicaba todo

-¡mira paletas acidas!, ranas de chocolate, ¡ya casi completo los 101 cromos!-le dijo con una sonrisa

-calaveras de chocolate, calderos de chocolate, bombones explosivos, pasteles de caldero, grajeas, pirulís sabor sangre,…- iban pasando por los estantes y John recitaba todo lo que existía, el tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de curiosear la ultima vez

- Tarros de cucarachas, Bolas de chocolate Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos, Caramelos que estallan, Meigas fritas, Moscas de café con leche, Ratones de helado, Babosas de gelatina, Varitas de regaliz, Diablillos de pimienta, Plumas de azúcar, Ratones de azúcar chillones, Sapos de menta y Seda dental con sabor a menta –dijo al finalizar satisfecho, lamiéndose los labios con hambre, saco de sus bolsillos unas cuantas monedas, Sherlock se acerco al mostrador, uno de todo-le dijo a la mujer y poso sobre el mostrador unos cuantos galeones dorados, empaquetado y que diga "para el señor John Watson"

La mujer le miro impresionada y John también que estaba con la boca muy abierta y pestañeaba atónito

-Que dulce novio tienes cariño-dijo la mujer y se apresuro a buscar todo sin dejar tiempo a John a contradecirla, y tan solo pudo refunfuñar a la sonrisa confiada de Sherlock que le devolvía la mirada con aquel rostro diferente.

Sherlock pago para que enviaran todo al castillo con sus lechuzas y así no ir cargando en su paseo, salió con John caminando tranquilamente mientras era arrastrado a la tienda de escobas para que John mirara por el escaparate libros de quidditch y escobas voladoras, Sherlock fingió el gesto de vomitar y testarudamente se retiro, John le llevo a la tienda de broma Zonko, que en realidad no le emociono demasiado, compraron unas cuantas bombas de humo y salieron de ahí con las capas húmedas por el hielo derretido.

-Vamos allá- dijo Sherlock avanzando a un pub mugriento y sucio

John frunció la nariz pero entraron a cabeza de puerco, el cantinero limpiaba una mesa y Sherlock le analizo con sus ojos sin decir palabra salió del lugar murmurando cosas de las que John solo podía escuchar pedazos "pelea familiar"…"cabras"…. "tipo rudo"…

-Regresare al castillo, para esta hora, Mycroft ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no estoy en el castillo y seguramente nuestra salida ya fue informada- le dijo cuando terminaron de ver la tienda de envíos por lechuza y John acariciaba a una muy pequeña como una pelota de golf entre sus dedos

-Claro, nos veremos allá entonces-le dijo con una sonrisa y ambos se separaron.

…

Mycroft entrelazo sus manos sobre su mentón mientras miraba las figuras separarse y tomar caminos diferentes

-¿vas a reprenderlos?-le pregunto Greg a su lado quien bebía una cerveza de mantequilla

-Advertiré a Sherlock en el tren de mañana-le dijo ladeando la vista para regresarla a su novio que bebía una de aquellas horripilantes cervezas, Greg rozo su muslo con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa, habían movido con un hechizo al árbol de navidad para ocultarlos cuando Sherlock y John habían entrado en la taberna, Greg no se había dado cuenta de que era Sherlock, pero Mycroft dijo que aquel niño no estaba ni en el colegio ni vivía en Hogsmeade, y supo que era verdad, Mycroft tenia en su cabeza un registro mental de cada estudiante y aldeano que había pasado por Hogwarts desde que el ingreso.

-Mommy ya tiene todo listo para recibirnos en casa en las vacaciones-le dijo a su "novio", aun la palabra le parecía extraña, no es la forma en la que te refieres a la única persona que puede sacar sentimientos pasionales de ti.

Greg se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas – No se si pueda soportar otro año de sentarme en esa mesa y ver la mirada de agradecimiento de tu madre-dijo bajo

Mycroft hizo una mueca levísima, como una sonrisa y luego detuvo la emoción –Para una mujer que creía que nunca tendríamos una relación normal, creo que esta mas que contenta, y ahora con el amigo de Sherlock, se encargara de asegurarse que John no se escape- dijo y se levanto para irse, caminando cerca de Greg y escuchando cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, empezó a nevar suavemente, y de su bolsillo saco un paraguas negro, lo abrió y ambos se apretujaron bajo este para recorrer el camino de regreso a Hogwarts mientras las suaves palabras "te amo" escapaban y se las llevaba el viento que comenzaba a soplar.

….

Las ruedas del tren de Hogwarts comenzaron a giras, tras el potente silbatazo, la mayoría de los alumnos iban de regreso a casa, con sus ropas normales de casa, Sherlock iba tan elegantemente vestido como si fuera una fiesta, frente a el estaba Mycroft con ropas del estilo, y ambos se miraban en una pelea muda. John estaba tenso y Greg le ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante para aliviar un poco la tensión entre ellos.

-No mas salidas a escondidas del colegio- vocalizo por fin Mycroft tras quince minutos de muda pelea

-No puedes detenerme- contraataco Sherlock impertinente

-Podrías hacer que expulsaran a John –dijo Mycroft y fue jake mate porque Sherlock bufo y aparto la mirada refunfuñando

-Sherlock porque no me dijiste que tenia que ponerme ropa mas decente –dijo John incomodo mirando su suéter de rayas negras y blancas, sus tejanos y zapatos cafés con aprensión, al menos Greg también se veía nervioso, cuando Sherlock lo había conducido a aquel vagon se había sentido muy tenso con el capitán del equipo de quidditch rival y el archienemigo de Sherlock. Al menos hata que fueron las presentaciones.

-John buenas tardes que bueno verte- dijo amable Mycroft

-Buenas tardes Mycroft-dijo sintiéndose rígido John sentándose tenso frente a ambos

-El caballero aquí presente es Gregory Lestrade, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor y capitán de su equipo de quidditch-dijo mientras ellos se daban las manos – y mi actual pareja sentimental –completo muy tranquilo como quien comenta de clima

Greg enrojeció y John solo dijo un "oh" mientras se estrechaban las manos sintiendo que la próxima vez que se vieran en el campo no iba a poder evitar sentirse incomodo

-Greg, el es el señor John Watson, perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, golpeador en su equipo de quidditch y... al parecer... mejor amigo de mi hermano Sherlock y su compañero de travesuras- dijo mientras el aludido se sentaba frente a su hermano y comenzaban su duelo de miradas.

Greg y John comenzaron a hablar de los partidos de la temporada, de los chudley cannos, de el mundial del año pasado, Greg le presumió que habían estado en los mejores asientos, Mycroft los había conseguido para que fuera verlos el, porque el pelirrojo no tenia ni pisca de interés en ir.

-¿podrias creer John? Alguien que rechaza ir en primera fila a los mundiales! Tendría que estar loco!- dijo hablando con gestos de manos Greg, mientras John reia un poco

-Pero el gran señor Holmes me dijo "No me interesa" y se dio la vuelta y desapareció-dijo mirando a su pareja con un ligero berrinche en la cara, Mycroft le dedico una mirada y sus ojos parecieron brillar de algún modo extraño que no pudo descifrar y volvió a ver por la ventana.

El viaje en tren le pareció cortísimo a John, salivando y con miedo miro como Mycroft encantaba sus baules para hacerlos caminar, por lo menos quince chicas, fueron a despedirlos, deseándole felices fiestas, la única que pareció obtener una respuesta fue una muy guapa de pelo negro que le dijo un escuelo "feliz navidad" antes de hundir el rostro en un tomo pesado y caminar alejándose de ahí con su baul moviéndose tras ella.

Para disgusto de Sherlock, John también se vio rodeado de chicas de diferentes casas, a las cuales beso en la mejilla y abrazo deseándoles feliz navidad, también llegaron chicos de su casa y miembros de su equipo del cual se despidió iba a decir algo cuando una chica se acerco a Sherlock, de cabello negro y rizado boca cincelada y angulosas facciones –Hasta la vista Sherlock, trata de no matarte en vacaciones…aun quiero jugar mas en club de duelo –dijo Irene Adler mientras le daba un beso en el pomulo riéndose y alejándose de el.

Justo cuando ya se iban tropezó con Molly Hooper, con fastidio quizo rechazarla y la chica habilemnte se le interpuso de nuevo

-felices fiestas Sherlock!-dijo ella temblando y roja de vergüenza corriendo en sentido contrario empujando a la gente y medio tropezando en su huida, Sherlock se quedo bastante contrariado por ello, pero John llamándole le hizo volver a la tierra.

-Mycroft y Greg nos esperan, dicen que tu madre ya ha llegado-le dijo el frotándose las manos de puros nervios

Sherlock asintió y caminaron saliendo de King Cross, donde una alta mujer, en un abrigo de piel y tacones como edificios les esperaba, su boca pintada de rojo extendió una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a sus muchachos y su vista se poso en John

-Hola-dijo ella con voz de terciopelo que le recordó a John a la de Sherlock pero definitivamente femenina

-eres tan dulce como un caramelo –dijo acariciando la mejilla de John con su guante negro con ribeteado de piel –podria comerte –dijo y John se vio a travez de aquellos ojos marrones poniéndose rojo con fuerza ante la risa de aquella mujer y supo que la señora Holmes, iba a ser tan diferente a cualquier persona como lo eran sus propios hijos.

…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Picardi Place, Edimburgo Escocia, es el lugar de nacimiento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, elegí el lugar porque me pareció mejor para la infancia de Sherlock, creo que Londres 221 B Baker streat es el lugar personal de John y Sherlock, además solo un apartamento, donde no podrían vivir la elegante familia que yo me imagino que son los Holmes

Este capítulo me costó horrores ver como se llamaría xD, siempre quiero poner algo al estilo J. K. Rowling, como sea, aquí esta espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo y aun mas espero sus comentarios que son lo mejor del mundo para mí.


	7. Blanca Navidad

Hola!, mis muy queridas y queridos lectores, amo este fic, tengo que actualizar unos cinco más que tengo abandonados, pero simplemente no puedo. Ahora menos que entre a la universidad, trabajo por la mañana, estudio por la tarde y hago tareas por la noche, uff… como sea, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya suelo hacerlos un poco más largos, unas once paginas de Word por capitulo no está mal.

Suerte a todas las que regresaron a clases, y créanme, uno siempre piensa que es muy difícil su vida hasta que llega a una nueva etapa de estudios y se da cuenta que antes no era nada a comparación!

Así que aprovechen al máximo su tiempo y hagan lo que deseen!

…..

Capitulo 7

Blanca Navidad

….

John no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, -Gracias por invitarme a su casa señora Holmes-dijo educadamente inclinado la cabeza sintiendo las puntas de sus orejas arder.

Ella le miró escrutadoramente, estaba encantada –Soy Sherrin (*) Holmes-dijo, -pero puedes llamarme Mommy, ¿verdad que si Greg cariño?-dijo al capitán de Gryffindor que enrojeció al instante y asintió acercándose a ella con embarazo, y saludándole besando su empolvada mejilla diciendo un bajísimo "hola Mommy"

Mycroft suspiro como si aquello obedeciera a un patrón en su cabeza, -Avancemos Mommy-dijo él y con elegancia le ofreció su brazo.

Cuando salieron de la estación una gran limosina negra les esperaba, el chofer abrió la puerta para la madre de Sherlock, Mycroft se deslizo con Greg, que parecía estar más acostumbrado a todo aquel protocolo, fue seguido por Sherlock y John, que estaba mudo de la impresión, Sherlock tuvo que jalarlo para que entrara y el hombre pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Su equipaje fue subido al maletero y prontamente ya estaban saliendo de ahí, John miro por la ventana tintada, en la esquina más alejada pudo reconocer a James Moriarty (compañero de curso de Sherlock) y a su amigo Sebastián Moran, el cual iba cargando los baúles de ambos empujándolos tratando de seguir a Jim, el cual corría esquivando los coches sin hacer caso a las leyes de vialidad.

El semáforo alcanzo a la limosina así que pudo observarlos un poco más, Sebastián parecía cabreado gritaba algo a Jim, incluso a la distancia pudo observar cómo se reía Jim y su gran sonrisa de dientes blancos, al final pudo ver como el rubio Gryffindor tomaba la mano ajena para cruzar la calle juntos, no pudo ver nada más, porque en ese momento la limosina dio una vuelta.

…..

El camino a la casa de Sherlock fue largo y sinuoso, y el pensamiento fugaz de que intentaban perderlo paso por la cabeza de John, la mansión se alzaba negra y gris en un prado alejado de las demás casas, tenía un largo camino de arboles que formaban un arco, frente a la mansión había una fuente que rodearon, antes de subir por los doce escalones que hacían llegar a la puerta alta y oscura, había comunas y largas ventanas, la casa era de tres pisos y atrás de ella estaba el garaje, o así supuso John , porque el carro se perdió en esa dirección

-Vamos , esta helado aquí afuera-dijo la señora Holmes dejando que sus zapatos de tacón sonaran al subir, la puerta se abrió para ella y una elfina apareció en el marco haciendo una pronunciada y elegante reverencia, la madre de Sherlock no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, Sherlock rodo los ojos, pasando al interior de la casa, estaba muy alumbrado, las cortinas recogidas, todo pulido y brillante, alfombras se extendían por los pisos, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y sobre esta había un cuadro de un hombre, estaba vestido con elegante negro, era pelirrojo y posaba cambiando el ángulo, su mirada era la de un profundo desapego al mundo, tenía unos increíbles ojos idénticos a los de Sherlock, que parecían cambiar de tonalidad con cada movimiento.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Holmes- dijo con una voz grave mientras posaba de otra forma alzando su barbilla

-Ese era mi padre, su nombre era Ford (*) Holmes-dijo Sherlock señalándolo

-Sherlock no apuntes a tu padre-dijo su madre con una sonrisa apretada típica de las madres que no quieren ser descorteses pero que desean más que nada pellizcarte para que te comportes

La misma elfina de la entrada apareció, llevaba puesto un vestido de rayas azules y blancas con volantes, muy pulcro y con la letra "H" bordaba en el pecho, en sus manos llevaba unas tazas de chocolate caliente en delicadas tacitas de porcelana, que John tuvo mucho cuidado en tomar porque parecían romperse al menor toque

-Twinky, este es el señor John Watson,…. amigo de Sherlock…-dijo la mujer saboreando las palabras "amigo" –ha venido a pasar unos días en la casa, asegúrate de mostrarle nuestra hospitalidad-la elfina, abrió mucho los ojos, los tenia de color negro y parecía ansiosa y radiante, le dirijo a John una mirada con tanta devoción que John se sintió enfermo

Mycroft emitió una ligera tos de risa, y Greg a su lado, tenia los labios apretados tratando de contralarse, la mujer les dirigió una mirada precautoria, el chocolate no relajo a John, además la elfina estaba tan al pendiente de sus tazas que después de dos, empezó a beber despacio para que ya no le sirvieran más, aunque debía admitir que las galletas que trajo después eran sencillamente deliciosas, la madre de Sherlock conversaba con Greg con cortesía acerca de cómo les iba en la escuela, Mycroft ni siquiera había tocado su taza y mucho menos Sherlock que parecía harto de estar sentado ahí.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?-pregunto la mujer cruzando su pierna fijando sus ojos en John

John trago odiándose al sentirse sonrojarse –En el tren-le dijo con una suave sonrisa –Sherlock estaba ayudando a una chica a encontrar a su mascota

La mujer le miro escéptica y Sherlock había dibujado una sonrisa de medio lado antes de borrarla tan rápido como había llegado.

-ya veo dijo ella mirando a su hijo

-Mommy, quiero que John vea mi habitación-dijo Sherlock –mostrarle la casa-

-oh! Si, adelante, mande a limpiar la que se encuentra al lado de tu alcoba para él, allí encontraras tus cosas John-dijo ella

John de los nervios ni había pensado en recorrer la casa, pero tener una escusa para salir de esa incómoda situación fue un respiro, Sherlock se levanto y él le siguió apresuradamente pero sin correr y verse descortés, casi sintió piedad por Greg, que le dirigió una mirada de "¡No me abandones!"

-pero ustedes, aun deben dormir en habitaciones separadas, nada de colarse en la alcoba ajena, Mycroft debes esperar primero a una apropiada boda- John alcanzo a escuchar aquello al salir por la puerta y miro por el rabillo del ojo, cualquiera abría notado la cara roja como un farol de Greg, mientras Mycroft solo bufaba exasperado masajeándose las sienes

…..

Lejos de la mirada de la madre de Sherlock, John se permitió un suspiro

-pensé que nunca saldríamos de ahí –dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos molesto

-Yo también –le convino John mientras ambos reían cómplices y subían las escaleras al segundo piso, subieron aun más y en el tercer piso jadeantes por subir corriendo, Sherlock abrió la ultima puerta, el cuarto era muy grande, había una cama enorme y muy bien hecha, las cortinas eran pesadas y estaban corridas, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, incluso impersonal

-Whao… es enorme-dijo John mirando todo la alfombra parecía nueva y la pintura de las paredes también, se sentó en el borde de la cama ajena

-mi madre a desacomodado mi cuarto de nueva cuenta –dijo Sherlock con un mohín de disgusto mientras abría cajones y gavetas sacando cosas y buscando en un gran baúl a los pies de su cama

-maldición, ni mis amenazas a los elfos les freno de entrar a mi alcoba-dijo cada vez mas disgustado

-¿que buscas?-preguntó con interés John mirándole desordenar todo

-Diwin- llamó y una elfo apareció –dame mi calavera-dijo enojado extendiendo la mano al elfo, que llevaba ropa parecida a la de la elfina que les había abierto la prueba, excepto que el suyo parecía un traje

-la ama dijo que no le obedeciéramos-dijo el elfo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, pero visiblemente atemorizado

-¿donde escondió mis cosas mi madre?, es una orden Diwin… ¡dímelo!- forzó Sherlock avanzando amenazante

-el amo no debe enojarse con Diwin- dijo el retrocediendo

-Sherlock, ¡basta! lo estas asustando-dijo John interponiéndose en su camino, se había levantado como un rayo al ver la situación

-¡te mandare la prenda si no me dices!-grazno Sherlock señalándolo con un dedo acusador

El elfo sollozo y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el techo con los labios temblándole de miedo

Entonces Sherlock retrocedió, se acomodo la ropa conservando la compostura como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido

-En el ático, por supuesto, gracias Diwin, puedes retirarte has sido de mucha ayuda –dijo amable para salir como un tornado del cuarto con una sonrisa astuta

El elfo suspiro –es bueno tener al amo de vuelta –dijo a John con un suspiro de pesar y desapareció con un chasquido

…

Las cosas que tenía en el ático Sherlock fueron de lo más extrañas, para empezar un cráneo humano, sus cuencas vacías y sus dientes hacían temblar a John, viejos y polvorientos tomos de libros, al abrir uno este había gritado con un chillido horrible, otro libro de cuentos que al comenzar a leerlo de lo cursi que era le daban nauseas a John, uno de los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo (el cual había sido el más normal de todos), calderos de oro y peltre, (uno que se limpiaba y revolvía solo), una mano humana disecada y un cerebro que nadaba en una sustancia extraña y por ultimo un barco pirata a modelo escala.

-Como demonios conseguiste esto –dijo John mirando el cerebro flotar dentro de su líquido

-ten cuidado de no romperlo, te atacaría, es un cerebro "sembrado"-le explico brevemente mientras hojeaba sus notas y libros revisando el material que le faltaba, había colocado la calavera sobre su cama, del mismo modo del que alguien dispone de un peluche

-mi padre era un historiador, en uno de sus viajes lo trajo, al morir yo lo herede- dijo tranquilo

-lo siento-dijo John

-¿Por qué?-pregunto a su vez Sherlock sin alzar su vista

-por recordarte a tu papá- Sherlock alzo la vista confuso sin seguir a John, había perdido el punto por completo

-No sé de qué me hablas- replico

-No debí mencionarlo, porque,…bueno, este muerto- dijo

-eso ya lo sé-dijo Sherlock con obviedad, cansado de la conversación inútil

-¿no te da pena que lo esté?-pregunto con un hilo de voz John mirando las indescifrables expresiones de Sherlock que poco a poco empezaba a saber leerlas, esta vez, aventuró, a que parecía estárselo pensando a profundidad

-No sé qué tipo de respuesta esperas que te de John, pero por lo que a mí respecta, el hecho de que este vivo o muerto no cambia mucho las cosas, tal como le viste en el retrato es como era, aristocrático y distante, viviendo dentro de sus propio "marco" encerrado en su trabajo, un Holmes se casa con su trabajo John- le aseguro sin tristeza sino convicción, John no pudo evitar sentir desilusión.

….

John se dio cuenta que la casa de Sherlock tenía 10 elfos domésticos, pero solo Twinky se mostraba con libertad, a los otros nueve, parecía que ella los supervisaba, ponía especial énfasis en pulir los grandes candelabros y los espejos, el del cuarto de John había terminado tapado porque siempre le decía "Sonríe y saca el pecho, deja esa cara de miedo!", aquello no insuflaba más confianza en John, quien tenía una habitación grande como la de Sherlock, Mycroft y Greg, dormían en el segundo piso y la señora Holmes o "mommy" en la planta baja, en el cuarto principal.

La Casa tenía muchas fotos en las paredes de personas que le miraban con aristocrática arrogancia, también muchas otras eran fotografías de animales fantásticos, además de flores o plantas disecadas con sus nombres escritos en una apresurada caligrafía, y por las iniciales del borde F.H. John supo que aquello era el trabajo del padre de Sherlock que aun se exhibía en las paredes.

Una de las cosas más interesantes por descubrir de la casa, es que tenía tres pasadizos secretos, uno que iba al ático, lleno de baúles con ropa apolillada, muebles sin una pata o espejos rotos, otro (el que iba al sótano), tenía un único foco que se balanceaba al prenderlo de una larga cadena, una escalera de caracol descendía al lúgubre lugar, donde estaba el calentador de agua, un refugio para los tornados o tormentas, y el último y más interesante, llevaba a un laboratorio donde el padre de Sherlock había trabajado, estaba lleno de notas, libros, frascos con pociones y calderos apilados, no había polvo pero las cosas seguían estando apiladas sin un orden especifico.

-Es una lástima que no podamos utilizar magia hasta los 17 años-dijo Sherlock tras terminar de darle un paseo a John por la gran biblioteca donde Mycroft y Greg habían estado sentados platicando.

-podríamos haber practicado un poco más el hechizo para transformarnos-le dijo John concordando con él, se sentía culpable de robarle tanto tiempo a Sherlock, con el quidditch y sus exámenes

-No te preocupes John, después de todo no esperaba conseguirlo en un solo año- dijo Sherlock –eso es imposible hasta para mi, requiere más estudio, lo cual es bueno, porque tendré algo por lo cual no aburrirme, en cualquier caso he estado investigando un poco más, sobre metamofomagos, ¡oh John! Si tan solo hubiéramos nacido con esa extraña habilidad no tendríamos que preparar poción multijugos –le dijo saliendo con él a los jardines donde los rosales estaban congelados por el frio y los arboles cubiertos de escarcha blanca, caminaron por los jardines, Sherlock llevaba en un frasco de jalea un fuego trasportable.

-¿Cómo que no tienes escobas voladoras?-dijo John sorprendido cuando le había propuesto dar un paseo en escoba, sin elevarse más de un metro dado, que a Sherlock no le gustaba volar

-Ni Mycroft ni yo tenemos interés por ello, pero tu traías tu escoba en tu baúl, ¿no?, seguro que Lestrade también trae la suya, jueguen ustedes- dijo el solucionando aquel pequeño problema

…

Al final resulto que Greg estuvo tan ansioso por subirse a la escoba como él, Mycroft mando limpiar una de las mesas de hierro del jardín y los tres Holmes se sentaron con pastel y té a observarlos jugar.

John estaba tan avergonzado como Greg de que la señora Holmes se les hubiera unido, y por las caras de sus hijos ellos tampoco estaban complacidos con la dama

-No es tan entretenido de ver porque solo somos dos –se había excusado John cuando miro a la mujer salir de la mansión enfundada en sus elegantes ropas, sentándose a beber té en el frio

-Aquí nadie monta en escoba-dijo ella –será algo bueno de ver, ambos están en los equipos de quidditch de su casa, ¿cierto?-dijo ella con interés y ambos habían cabeceado

-oh Greg, estuve tan orgullosa cuando te nombraron capitán, no te preocupes John seguro que tu también podrás serlo en un par de años- dijo ella dándoles un movimiento con la mano para que fueran a jugar

John mando una mirada suplicante a Sherlock, pero este no hizo nada por salvarle ni Mycroft a Greg, así que comenzaron un partido de uno a uno, ambos jugando con todas las posiciones, excepto buscador, quien llegara primero a cien ganaría.

Las jugadas de ambos eran buenas, y en el momento en que sus pies dejaron el suelo, dejaron de preocuparse por ser vistos por los Holmes, eran hombres de acción, fue bastante divertido para ambos dar volteretas con sus escobas para golpear la pelota, el sonido de bat al crujir contra la bludger por el impacto había sido vitoreado por unos suaves y elegantes aplausos, Greg encontró a John un excelente competidor, y batallaron hasta el final muy parejos cuando ganó Greg en el último segundo se dieron la mano sonrientes, sudados y agitados bajaron de sus escobas, mientras Sherlock iba a con John porque se había aburrido viendo el partido y Mycroft comía un pequeño pastel con té, Greg se acerco a ellos un poco con una sonrisa

-juegan muy bien –les alabo Sherrin poniéndose de pie –vamos que los elfos preparen el baño caliente para ustedes chicos, hoy tendremos un banquete –dijo con emoción para retirarse

John miro a Sherlock –suele hacer eso –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros acompañándolo a que tomara su ducha mientras Mycroft se limpiaba los labios y entraba con Greg tras ellos

….

Aquel banquete resulto ser tan suntuoso como si fueran a comer diez personas y no solo cinco, todo estaba elegante, y John se sintió muy informal con su suéter de lana tejida y sus vaqueros oscuros, Greg que venía de una familia muggle ordinaria, también parecía un poco incomodo, aunque lo aparentaba menos que el.

Su mente estaba distraída cuando escucho la voz de la mujer hablar

-oh si, aun recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Greg-comenzó ella y su mirada viajo a la cara de Greg que se había atragantado con sus guisantes y Mycroft le llenaba su copa para que bebiera dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Era un pequeño adorable!, y vino a nosotros en el tren cuando estaban en el primer año, las primeras navidades, se acerco a Mycroft y le dio un regalo, ¡que encantador!- dijo ella con una chispeante mirada de felicidad

Mycroft le envió una de esas miradas que los hijos usan cuando sus padres les están avergonzando pero continuo con aquello para horror de Greg, John solo pudo compadecerse.

Greg recordaba perfectamente ese día y los hechos que habían llevado a que él le diera un regalo a Mycroft, tenía clases con el mayor de los Holmes, y nadie hablaba con él, iba y se sentaba en clases con aquella elegancia de caballero, completamente alineado, todo lo que preguntaban los maestros lo sabía y no hacía falta que agitara su varita dos veces para que los hechizos salieran a la perfección, era brillante, incluso se atrevería a decir que mucho más de lo que nunca sería Sherlock. Recordaba haberlo visto en la biblioteca leyendo volumen tras volumen de libros, algunas veces cuando iba a buscar alguna referencia podía escucharle murmurar "ya lo leí…ya lo leí…ya…ya" pasando los dedos ligeramente regordetes por las cubiertas de piel de dragón y las tapas polvorientas, en ese entonces Mycroft no era tan alto, y era mucho más voluminoso, tenía unos grandes cachetes redondos y rojos, la adolescencia había hecho sus favores en el, lo único igual era su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos chocolate.

Lo que los había llevado a conocerse había sido en parte el paraguas, que había intentado devolvérselo Mycroft, pero que el tozudamente había rechazado, y por otra parte lo que los había hecho amigos, había sido un pastel, Mycroft solía recibir de una lechuza algunos pastelillos que le enviaban, parecía tener fascinación por los mismos, aquel día era el cumpleaños de Greg, y su madre le había enviado también tarta casera, los demás niños habían encantado la lechuza de Mycroft que al final se estrello arruinando los pasteles, nunca había visto la cara de Mycroft tan triste, así que desde la mesa de Gryffindor, se puso de pie, camino hasta donde él, y le puso un pedazo de tarta en un plato

-mi mama me envió demasiada, ¿quieres?- Mycroft había aceptado mirándolo sin comprender sus intenciones, había tomado su cuchara vacilante y había probado el pastel de limón (el más delicioso que hubiera comido, según Mycroft) y le había sonreído agradecido, cuando le dijo que era su cumpleaños, Mycroft dijo un timido "felicidades" y de entre sus cosas había sacado una bolsa de caramelos de menta argumentando "por tu cumpleaños", Greg había sonreído, y le había ofrecido diciendo que también eran demasiados para una persona.

Y así habían comenzado a platicar el uno con el otro, eran muy diferentes, Greg solía meterse en problemas al tratar de solucionarlos, era un maldito samaritano, iba por ahí metiéndose en peleas ajenas para tratar de encontrarles paz, a veces terminaba lanzándose hechizos con alguien más o a los golpes.

Mycroft solo suspiraba al verlo en esas ocasiones, desaparecía un rato y al siguiente solucionaba los estropicios de Greg, hablaba frente a maestros o el director como un pequeño adulto muy coherente, tratando de evitarle los castigos.

Cuando salían del embrollo, Greg le agarraba de la manga y le miraba con ojos de perrito apaleado "Lo siento Mycroft, solo… no podía no ayudarles", el asentía sin decir nada, no comprendía a los samaritanos ni a los héroes, pero le gustaba la forma de ser de Greg.

Hubo una pelea que se había salido de control cuando estaba con Mycroft, se había sentido peor porque un hechizo había alcanzado su mochila rompiéndola, y arruinando sus plumas finas y sus pergaminos manchándolos de tinta.

Se había sentido tan culpable, que había dejado de meterse en problemas, ahí fue cuando comenzó a canalizar su energía a intentar entrar al equipo de quidditch, pero en las primeras vacaciones de Diciembre, se había acercado a él, mirándole con su familia, tenía en sus manos un presente, una larga caja dorada con un moño, una hermosa pluma mágica de faisán

Sus padres le esperaron y los de Mycroft, madre y padre, habían observado con celo aquello, la más interesada había sido por supuesto Sherrin pregunto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

"¿Quién es ese muchachito Mycroft?" con su tono meloso que usaba al tener un jugoso chisme entre manos

"Un amigo" –había respondido Mycroft

Sherrin casi había saltado del gozo, encajando sus largas uñas en el brazo de su esposo, había dicho "¡Debes darle un regalo Mycroft!, de forma personal, ¿dónde vive?, ¿quiénes son sus padres?, ¡iremos iremos!, que no se diga que un Holmes no tiene cortesía"- había dicho como una niña en navidad

Y de hecho, el día de navidad, TODA, la familia se había presentado en la puerta de Greg mientras un muy abochornado Mycroft extendía un regalo a un atónito Greg (sus primeras protecciones para quidditch).

La familia se había presentado en la casa de Greg, ridículamente elegante, la limosina estacionada frente a la casa de Greg había llamado muchísimo la atención de los vecinos, sus padres Muggles, habían saltado al verlos entrar en su salita, y la madre de Mycroft había estado encantada, incluso había comprado uno de los pasteles que le gustaban a Mycroft para llevarlo de regalo "nunca se llega a una casa ajena con las manos vacías Mycroft", había dicho.

Fue una pesadilla aquello, con Sherryn toda sonrisas, Ford apático al mundo, el cual sonreía cuando su esposa lo pellizcaba bajo el saco, y Sherlock (oh Sherlock!), había querido experimentar con el gato de los Lestrade pintándolo de verde, cosa que había hecho que su madre se pusiera lívida de enojo, y con una de sus sonrisas, había sacado a sus tres anormales hombres de la casa, con toda la educación posible.

…

La risa ahogada de John que trato de disimular con una tos le trajo de regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el relato ya había sido contado.

Sherrin, fijo sus grandes ojos castaños en John -¿y tu John cariño, donde vives?...- Sherlock se sobresalto sobre su asiento y negó casi imperceptiblemente a John

Mycroft sonrió malévolo y Greg solo pudo reír muy bajo.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos…

….

El día que tenía que regresar a su casa, John llevaba más regalo de los que le cabían en los brazos, dos besos pintados en las mejillas con fuerte pintalabios rojo, y un suéter de gatitos negros con blanco de ojos verdes regalo de Sherlock.

-Nos veremos en la escuela –le dijo Sherlock, de pie frente a la Chimenea, Mycroft y Greg, seguro estaban en las escaleras besándose y despidiéndose

-Solo son dos semanas mas Sherlock-le dijo John con una sonrisa, -gracias por el suéter –le dijo y puso los regalos en el suelo (un montón de ropa elegante por parte de Sherrin, una caja de bombones por Mycroft y un libro de quidditch de Greg), se alzo de puntillas y rodeo el cuello de Sherlock abrazándole, y entonces un flash les llego

Ambos voltearon asustados separándose, ahí estaba Sherrin limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo de seda – debes volver pronto John-le dijo ella y se escucho un "¡mamá!"- de parte de un muy molesto Mycroft

-oh, esa debe de ser Twinky tomándole una foto a esos dos –dijo ella quitando su cara de tristeza por una sonrisa traviesa y malvada

-Gracias por todo "mommy"-dijo John y se acerco a ella para despedirse de nueva cuenta, ella le volvió a marcar los besos, dejándole rojo de vergüenza y tomando un puñado de polvos flu, y sonriéndole a Sherlock grito su dirección desapareciendo con su equipaje.

…

Notas de Alezita:

Sherrinford: es el nombre que Arthur Conan Doyle iba a usar para su protagonista, en lugar de Sherlock, así que decidí usarlo en femenino acortándolo por Sherrin, espero que les guste :D!

Ford: nombre al padre de Sherlock y Mycroft Ford porque era lo que restaba del nombre Sherrinford, pese a que me recordó a la marca de carros, pensé que sería un buen nombre, de cualquier forma, Ford no será un personaje importante, (después de todo ya está muerto en esta historia), pero creí que sería interesante ponerle una imagen, nombre y personalidad.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, el siguiente será de Jim y Sebastián, sobre que hicieron esos dos en sus vacaciones, seguro les gustara.

Déjenme un review! Que es lo que hace que continúe escribiendo, gracias también a todas las personas que se suscriben y leen mis otros fics

Dheisen: gracias por tu comentario, si sucederá algo con Carl Powers, el erizo es fundamental en John!, la relación de Mycroft y Greg me parece muy madura y tierna, no he leído mucho de ellos así que no sabía cómo hacerla, espero que no estén muy OC, y por último, AMO escribir de Jim y Sebastián, Jim es un personaje muy divertido y Seb lo considero sobreprotector.

Comodín: oh sí!, la interacción de las tres parejas principales es fundamental, solo espero balancearlas adecuadamente para no eclipsar alguna, además quiero que la mayor parte de los personajes de la serie aparezcan o tenga alguna relación.

Drake-Vampire: mi querida Mariuk!, espero que te guste Sherrin xD mi propia invención, fue un reto imaginar cómo seria la madre de John, pero me encanta como salió, terminas enamorándote de ella, es esa clásica mamá que ama ponerte en ridículo xD!


	8. Una navidad con Jim

Hola mis muy queridos lectores y lectoras, gracias a las que me dejan sus comentarios que me animan a escribir con ahincó y a tenerles más de esta mágica historia.

Mis muy particulares gracias a **mi beta reader Ayame** quien confió en este proyecto mucho antes de que yo misma lo hiciera.

…..

Capitulo 8

Mi navidad con Jim

…..

"_Centro de Seguridad San Brutus para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables"_

Cuando llegaron al lugar Sebastián alzo una ceja al ver lo que rezaba el letrero

-Suficiente, me voy –dijo rodando los ojos molesto sintiendo la mano de Jim aferrarse a la suya

-Este es el lugar Seb-le dijo – Estamos registrados, pero no vamos a vivir aquí-aseguro con una sonrisa –yo antes estaba en el Orfanato de Wool, nos cambie a este –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, solo te traje para que sepas como es y donde esta-

Sebastián suspiro, ¿que mas podía hacer?, no podía regresar a la campiña, además el niño había conseguido aquello, había mandado los documentos necesarios para moverlo de escuela, todo sin que nadie se enterara, había sido asombroso.

-Camina, ya casi llegamos-le dijo y anduvo por delante de él, Seb fue a tomar su mano, mientras llevaba los baúles a restas, los músculos le dolían, pero ver a Jim jugando con su vida en plena vía pública era peor.

Llegaron a unos departamentos, pequeñas casitas diminutas, de un cuarto con todos los servicios, Jim saco del tapete una llave para abrir el sitio, estaba limpio (al menos) y pobremente amueblado.

-Aquí vamos a vivir Seb, al menos por ahora-dijo el sentándose en su baúl mientras se ponía a pensar

-¿Cómo conseguiste el sitio y cambiarnos?-pregunto pero Jim no le respondió estaba encerrado en las paredes de su mente.

Seb se dedico a pasear por la casa (o el cuarto), el sitio estaba vacío, pero había un refrigerador sin nada dentro, una estufa con gas, agua caliente y 3 ventanas que daban a la calle, también había una gran cama con dos sabanas en una bolsa de plástico y olían a jabón barato, se sentó y no estaba tan mal, aunque extraño la de Gryffindor tan suave, abrió su baúl sacando algo de comer unos dulces, el aroma dulzón debió despertar a Jim que se abalanzo a con el quitándole los dulces de la mano zampándose dos glotón.

-Vamos, hoy mismo conseguiremos un nuevo sitio, llévate tu cuchillo, no hace falta la varita no podemos utilizar magia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se lamia los labios llenos de dulce

Sebastián dejo las cosas como estaban y salió con Jim, caminaron un buen rato más, hasta una zona mucho más lujosa

-Tú serás mi representante Seb-le dijo mirándole evaluador de arriba abajo, le llevo a un grifo y peino los rebeldes cabellos de Seb, le acomodo la ropa y fajo y le hizo caminar derecho golpeándole la espalda

-aceptable…aun insuficiente, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer- se dijo así mismo con cansancio, a Seb no le gustaba ir con el cabello rubio pegado a la cabeza, le hacía lucir mayor y elevarse en toda su altura contribuía un poco también.

-vamos, debes repetir lo mismo que yo, ¿puedes hacerlo?-le dijo tomando sus mejillas tras subirse a una caja de basura para hacer que le mirara, Jim se veía muy serio y sus manitas de dedos helados le aferraban con fuerza

-Si- farfullo por la cercanía tratando de soltarse, Jim le dejo ir de entre sus dedos, -Estas helado – le dijo como queja, el calor que le había trasmitido al tomarlo de la mano ya se había evaporado, notó que venía quizá, demasiado ligero de ropa, también sus labios se veían pálidos, no pudo meditar mucho sobre ello porque lo vio sacar algo de su bolsillo

-Dale esto-dijo y coloco un frasquito diminuto en su mano –sino te paga, entonces apuñálalo y mátalo-le dijo muy claro y firme – ¿comprendido Seb?, no puedes dudar, si el falla debes matarlo con un solo tajo- le dijo enérgico

Seb parpadeo confuso, había visto en la guerra como se mataban los hombres, incluso antes de ser un refugiado había aprendido a matar por comida, y por otro lado, los militares que cuidaban a los niños, le habían enseñado entrenamiento militar en sus años de niñez.

Jim camino con él y se separaron, le había dado instrucciones precisas, le había dicho lo que el otro le diría y no le había dejado irse hasta que memorizara las frases de respuesta, cuando estuvo satisfecho asintió y se fue a esconder mientras Seb esperaba en un estacionamiento de una compañía, "porque los lugares públicos no son sospechosos" según Jim.

Llevaba esperando aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando apareció, un hombre con al menos el triple de su edad, en un traje caro y con un maletín en la bolsa

-¿Moriarty?-pregunto confuso, obviamente esperaba a alguien más

-El señor Moriarty le manda sus saludos-dijo Seb erguido y firme con un rostro serio, tal cual Jim le había dicho que actuara

-¿Por qué no se ha reunido con nosotros?- dijo frunciendo el ceño abrazando el portafolio

-porque no lo cree merecedor de su presencia… además solo se necesita un hombre para entregar esto –dijo dándole el frasco

El hombre lo miro con ojos avariciosos y destellantes, limpiándose las manos sudadas en la ropa, era completamente gracioso como hacia todo lo que Jim había pronosticado

-Aquí tienes- dijo y le entrego el maletín a Seb con apuro guardándose la botella y caminando en sentido contrario pero de pronto se detuvo

-Dígale al señor Moriarty que su asesoría es en extremo valiosa- y corrió al elevador para irse por el

Aquello último no se lo había esperado pero se quedo allí un segundo, para luego dar media vuelta e ir a donde estaría Jim, sentado en una banca del parque leyendo periódicos viejos.

No alzo su vista de su lectura hasta que Seb se sentó con el

-¿Asesoras?-preguntó, le había dado vueltas al asunto todo el rato de regreso

Jim no respondió nada, solo se levanto –vamos debemos comprar ropa –dijo levantándose comenzando a caminar, y dado que ya rondaban una de las mejores zonas en Londres no tardaron en encontrar un sitio que le gustara al menor

-No puedo entrar a ese lugar-dijo señalando una cara marca de trajes -pero tu si, compra uno de mis medidas y uno para ti – Seb bufo, odiaba los trajes –después debemos buscar un piso y trasladar nuestras cosas allí, tengo polvos flu y el piso de arriba del departamento esta deshabitado y tiene una chimenea, por allí nos mudaremos, anda ve y compra las cosas.

-también tenemos que comer Jim, muero de hambre y seguro que tu también – dijo tozudo

-después…después- insistió Jim empujándole a ir a la tienda mientras él esperaba afuera pensando

Seb tenía muy buen ojo, y supo medir al tanteo las medidas de Jim, compro un elegante traje negro, de tres piezas, una camisa y una corbata negra muy sofisticada.

Para el dejo que un señor le ayudara a elegir, un traje azul marino oscuro de corte italiano que se le enfundaba al cuerpo como un guante, también compro dos pares de zapatos, calcetines y mancuernas, dos pares de lentes y un par de pañuelos, gasto una pequeña fortuna pero al abrir el maletín en los probadores se dio cuenta de que no tendría problema en pagar, salió vestido a con Jim que sonrió al verlo y le abrazo de la cintura frotando su mejilla contra el fino material satisfecho

-¡oh!, me encantan los trajes Seb- dijo fascinado oliendo el aroma de la ropa en Seb

Seb acaricio apenas los cabellos lacios de Jim, -¿quieres cambiarte?-le pregunto mostrándole la bolsa de ropa de Westwood y este la abrazo con una sonrisa, corriendo a buscar un sitio, terminaron atrás de unos edificios mientras Jim se sacaba la ropa sin pudor, Seb vigilaba y trataba de no ver demasiado a Jim, podría contar las costillas que tenia con sus dedos, y los huesos de su cadera también lucían salidos, trago saliva al verlo agacharse a ponerse los pantalones y mostrar la curvatura de su espalda, los pequeños huesos de los omoplatos que parecían querer romper la piel como un par de alas diminutas.

-estas demasiado delgado- gruño para acercarse a ponerle la camisa, tenia los pequeños pezones rosados y erectos por el frio, la piel sin un solo vello, solo a Jim se le ocurría cambiarse en la calle con ese frio, se arrodillo frente a él y le coloco la corbata y las mancuernas, para deslizarle al final el saco, Jim se peino los lacios cabellos hacia atrás, la imagen era perfecta, el negro le hacía ver aun mas blanco, como porcelana.

Jim le tomo de las mejillas sonriéndole –estamos perfectos Seeeb…- dijo arrastrando la vocal de su nombre, su pulgar acaricio el pómulo y Seb sintió deseos de ladear su cabeza y restregar su mejilla contra sus deditos fríos y besar su palma…, pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí mirando los enormes ojos negros ribeteados de pestañas oscuras

Jim acerco su rostro a el del rubio, y Seb contuvo la respiración, la mirada de Jim era astuta y burlesca, parecía leer la mente del mayor –después Seeeb-le respondió como con un ronronea a una pregunta que Seb no había formulado, le soltó alejándose, dejando a Seb confundido y apresurándose porque Jim ya se estaba yendo, tomó la bolsa con sus cosas y caminó detrás de Jim como haría un perro faldero.

…

Consiguieron un piso en menos tiempo del que Seb creyera, Jim recitaba calles por lo bajo, y Seb supo que había visto la página de inmobiliaria en los periódicos del parque, entraron a un lugar limpio y bonito, tenía un elevador, Jim hablo con Seb entrenándolo para recitar todo lo que iba a decir, de nueva cuenta Seb fue usado de representante y siguiendo los pasos de su jefe consiguieron una buena oferta, con llave en mano abrieron la puerta a un piso amueblado, Seb se sentó en uno de los sillones que aunque usado y algo viejo era muy suave, se acostó pensando "esto es vida", pero el hambre no le dejo relajarse mucho, Jim miraba por la ventana y la luz del sol pálido de diciembre le enmarcaba por las cortinas blancas .

-Jim, vamos a comer-pidió Seb

Jim cruzo las manos tras la espalda y asintió – ha comenzando a nevar…, toma dinero, a tres calles y una vuelta a la izquierda hay locales compra lo que desees- Seb insistió en que fueran juntos a comer algo pero Jim no parecía interesado, al final bajo por el elevador y se dispuso a comprar algo para ambos.

Compro un rico pato a la manzana (a Jim le gustaban las manzanas), había sido bastante caro pero olía delicioso y abriría el apetito de cualquiera, para él una hamburguesa con papas y refresco. Regreso al departamento, pero no estaba, le llamo buscándolo, y conforme la comida se enfriaba se aterro al no encontrarlo, abrió cada puerta, bajo corriendo con el portero a buscarlo, describiendo a Jim "un niño pequeño, vestido de traje, con ojos grandes negros y ojeras, piel muy blanca, ¿lo ha visto?", anduvo de aquí para allá desesperado, subió y bajo en cada piso y al final cansado y enojado, comió su hamburguesa fría, apenas había dado un mordisco cuando se le ocurrió algo y dejo todo para subir a la azotea, allí estaba Jim, con los pies colgado al vacio, la nieve le escarchaba la ropa y el viento frio lo había despeinado.

-¿Jim?-pregunto y se acerco despacio a él, estaba helado, le abrazo y cargo, Jim estaba mudo, solo pestañeo un poco y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho ajeno dejándose hacer

-tardaste-dijo bajo y parecía que el viento helado podría llevárselo como a una pluma, de lo débil y flaco que estaba

-Esperabas aquí hasta que diera contigo como en uno de tus juegos verdad ¿Jim?- dijo sintiendo que todo el enojo se evaporaba al mirarlo, Jim sonrió al ver que había encontrado la respuesta por si mismo

–Me aburro Seb, me gustan los lugares altos-dijo suave cerrando sus ojos

-podrías caer Jim- dijo bajo también, Jim sonrió

-por eso me gustan- y saco algo del bolsillo, un cigarrillo como recompensa, lo puso suavemente en los labios de Seb y este le miro muy fijo mientras lo hacía, con sus manos heladas sostuvo un encendedor y Seb aspiro de entre sus dedos soltando el humo calentándolas, mientras Jim sonreía y se apoyaba en su pecho de nuevo.

…

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, tenían la ropa húmeda por el hielo derretido y –Jim temblaba a causa del frio entre sus brazos –debes cambiarte –le dijo al ponerlo en la cama, pero Jim solo se coloco en posición fetal abrazándose para dormir más

Seb lo dejo, calentó la comida en la estufa, sobre los quemadores, dado que no tenían ollas ni sartenes, fue al baño y abrió la regadera llenando la tina de agua caliente

-Al baño… ¡ahora!- dijo moviendo el hombro de Jim, este se giro quedando sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados, pero definitivamente despierto

-desvísteme Seb-

-Hazlo tu solo- respondió refunfuñando

-A ti es al que le interesa que tome un baño… se enfriará si no lo haces… la cena y el agua –

Seb le saco la ropa entre jalones, por suerte no se rompió nada, ni ningún botón salió volando, dejo a Jim en ropa interior

-Ya estas vete a bañar – dijo cruzándose de brazos- Jim alzo los suyos para que le cargara, abriendo sus ojos un poco para mirarlo, Seb se inclino a él y este se aferro con piernas y brazos como una manticora

Coloco su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Seb y este le llevo al baño, el lugar estaba caldeado por el vapor caliente, Jim no se soltó de él hasta que le bajo la ropa interior y lo metió a la tina, donde su piel se enrojeció con el calor, con los ojos cerrados, flotaba relajado

-¿Qué no puedes bañarte por ti mismo?- gruño Seb, enfadado por la apatía de Jim. Se quito el saco y se remango la camisa fina y se puso a lavarle, no tenían jabón ni champú, solo le tallo con sus manos y le mojo el cabello

-ven aquí- dijo Jim mirándole tranquilo, jaló con él a Seb abrazándose a su cuerpo, mojándolo, no tenía la fuerza para obligarlo a meterse al agua pero no hizo falta, Seb se saco los zapatos como pudo y se metió al agua caliente con Jim, este se sentó a horcadas sobre él, apoyando sus manos en su pecho para hundirlo, acostándose sobre su cuerpo, rodeándole con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos para descansar

Seb trago duro con aquellas acciones, sus manos acariciaron la espalda y los hombros ajenos, sabiendo en su mente todo lo que su postura indicaba, y para corroborarlo, su erección sobre la que estaba Jim no le dejo en paz hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y escurriendo salió de la tina con un dormido Jim

…..

-Lo que le vendiste, fue el veneno de acromantula, ¿verdad?-pregunto Seb mientras comían restos de la cena de ayer, habían terminado de traer sus cosas del otro departamento y sus trajes se mantenían secándose sobre la calefacción.

Jim solo sonrió de medio lado mirándole fijo invitándole a especular

-¿Cómo contactaste con él?- Jim hizo un sonido de bocina con la boca, como en los programas de espectáculos cuando el concursante se equivoca, Seb frunció el ceño

-ok pregunta incorrecta- dijo pensando –no importa el cómo, sino el por qué- Jim ensancho su sonrisa aceptando su respuesta y Seb entrecerró los ojos pensando –pero seguro el por qué…es "parte del plan"-dijo fastidiado, Jim rio musical terminando de comer su pato a la manzana, como suponía Seb, incluso aunque había sido recalentado, le había gustado bastante a el menor.

-El veneno se considera una venganza de mujeres y de cobardes –le dijo levantándose deambulando por la habitación –Pero este veneno, proviene de una especie rara incluso entre los magos, difícil de detectar y mortal, es esplendida para su venta, muy cara y rara, dado lo difícil que es matar a una acromantula- explico deteniéndose en la ventana mirando

-Hoy se cometerá un asesinato Seba, pero nadie sabrá lo que pasó- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ese veneno es indetectable para los muggles, y la persona será tan banal que nadie en el mundo mágico se interesaría por esta, ahora nuestra mejor arma es la codicia de los demás por el veneno, mientras tanto dejemos que mi tela de araña se expanda-

…..

Jim había dicho "¡Quiero ir!", con el mismo tono de los niños malcriados, le había soltado de golpes al pecho de Seb en medio de su berrinche

-Pero ya se agotaron los boletos-gruño Seb, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, la respuesta no valía, Jim quería ir a ver la opera, algo que Seb consideraba aburridísimo, y para terminar cuando había ido a preguntar le habían dicho que ya no había boletos, había intentado persuadir a Jim de que podrían ir a otra función después, pero no existía esa palabra en el vocabulario del niño, era "AHORA" o nada, la función era una ópera sobre el nacimiento del niño Jesús, se daría en el "Royal Opera House", uno de los teatros más hermosos en Londres, y para fastidiarlo Jim no le hablaba en los últimos días, no comía y cantaba tan alto y agudo por las madrugadas que incluso se rompían las copas.

Seb no podía mas con eso, era 24 de Diciembre, cuando decidido, se vistió con sus mejores galas, (Jim también llevaba un nuevo traje) y compro a unos revendedores los boletos tan caros que estaba seguro de que ya no tendrían dinero para las semanas que quedaban antes de Hogwarts, al niño no pudo importarle menos, camino con aquella elegancia de rey, y se coloco en sus asientos.

Seb no disfruto de la opera, pero definitivamente le encanto la emoción infantil en Jim, sus ojos de muñeca estaban abiertos enormes, su boca mostraba aquella sonrisa que no era torcida, cantaba los "aleluya" muy bajos y melodiosos, y se deshizo en aplausos cuando todo termino, muy triste por no poder ver más de aquello tan maravilloso.

-Volveremos a venir Jim, a todas las operas que quieras-le dijo Seb poniéndole su abrigo negro sobre el traje, el invierno era especialmente helado y habían salido tarde de ahí, Seb fumaba esperando un taxi

Jim entono la canción con suavidad mientras los copos de nieve caían, enfundado en negro como un ángel oscuro, la gente que merodeaba por allí se detenía a escucharle, y el amaba el público, cantó incluso aunque el taxi llegó y terminó en una estrofa larga y alta que llenó el espacio navideño con las campanas que anunciaban que ya era navidad.

-Feliz navidad Jim-dijo Seb mientras iban sentados en el asiento trasero del coche

-Feliz navidad Seb- repitió Jim y adormilado por malas noches sin sueño y cansado por un día pleno, se acostó en Seb mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y merodeaba las calles oscuras de Londres hasta su ahora hogar.

…..

La mañana fría del 25 de Diciembre Sebastián recibió su primer rifle de largo alcance, Jim no se encontraba, y el arma negra y pesada tenía un moño rojo, la mira era de alta precisión, un arma militar que Seb reconoció enseguida, comenzó a armarla y practicar por la ventana, jugando a matar a los vecinos que se alcanzaban a ver del edificio de enfrente.

Cuando Jim llegó le sonrió -¿te ha gustado?, es hora de comenzar a practicar- Seb sonrió de regreso, ya no tenían ni una sola libra en la maleta, era tiempo de conseguir más.

…

-Es él- indico Jim, estaban en lo alto de un edificio de construcción, hacia dos horas un hombre había entrado en el hotel, y ahora salía, le acababan de traer el carro, y antes de que pudiera subirse, Seb apunto, llevaba ya media hora en esa posición, pese a todo no sintió las manos sudadas ni engarrotadas, disparo una única bala y pocos segundos después el hombre se desplomaba en el suelo

Jim salto de felicidad, riéndose, girando sobre sí mismo complacido, Seb guardo el rifle mecánicamente en su maletín mientras Jim canturreaba un "has estado fantástico, sabía que podías hacerlo", Jim había conseguido al cliente, no sabía quién era, o por qué había muerto aquel hombre en la entrada del hotel, o que había hecho para merecer aquello

-Al fin hay algo para no aburrirme, esto es tan divertido gracias Seb, es el mejor regalo de navidad-

-De nada Jim- dijo y sonrió mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo para fumarlo revolviendo el cabello lacio de Jim, que solo le dejo hacerlo por estar extasiado de felicidad.

Esa misma tarde Seb pasó a recoger de nueva cuenta el pago, esta vez eran dos maletines.

….

-Las vacaciones están por concluir, cambiaremos las libras por galeones, abriremos una cuenta en Gringotts, los duendes no les importara de donde venga todo el dinero, podemos pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el callejón Diagon alojados en el caldero chorreante y comprar material para las clases- le dijo Jim un día de enero

A Seb le parecía ya tan lejos Hogwarts, no había sacado de su baúl nada, toda su ropa nueva era muggle, y todos los aparatos que le rodeaban también, (era una ventaja ambos ser criados por muggles, porque podía disfrutar de sus facilidades)

-Como desees Jefe- le dijo Seb y se preparo para empacar todo de nueva cuenta, dejando atrás su departamento que iba a ser mas su hogar que ningún otro sitio al que fueran a llegar, Jim había tardado un par de días en arreglar todo para que ese sitio siguiera siendo suyo para cuando desearan regresar, pero aun así, le advirtió a Seb que "cualquier cosa podía ocurrir"

Seb fue muy renuente a tener que separarse de su rifle, pero un muy molesto Jim le dijo lo estúpido que sería de intentar llevarlo a Hogwarts, llegaron a el caldero chorreante por la red flu vestidos con sus túnicas negras, los duendes tal como había vaticinado Jim no pusieron reparos para guardar su dinero, Jim sonreía mientras viajaban por el carrito y se rio mas fuerte cuando le dijo la criatura que el lugar era "inexpugnable".

Dejaron allí el arma, la ropa muggle y los contratos de propiedad de los dos departamentos, los siguientes días Jim se la paso comprando libros para leer en Flourish y Blotts, túnicas hermosas para vestir en Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones e ingredientes en La Botica para hacer pociones en su cuarto mientras veía batallar a Seb con sus deberes el cual intentaba persuadirlo de ayudarle a resolver su tarea.

El señor de los helados de la Heladería Florean Fortescue se encariño rápidamente con Jim que iba a comprarle todos los días uno con un sabor diferente, Seb se compro una escoba para el quidditch y guantes nuevos de dragón en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, su material de escuela era viejo y solo compenso lo que de plano ya era inservible.

El día de regreso a Hogwarts fue extraño para Seb, subieron al tren con los demás niños, tomando un vagón para ellos dos, la cara de pocos amigos de Seb fue lo que los mantuvo alejados y Jim se atiborro de dulces y pasteles de caldero cuando la señora del carrito paso junto a ellos, quedó dormido frente a él, y Seb le dejo estar tranquilo y solo le movió cuando llegaron, Jim sonrió feliz al ver el castillo e ignoro a sus demás compañeros de casa que parecían bastante enojados de verlo de regreso.

Seb subió a uno de los carruajes empujados por thestrals, mientras Jim le explicaba porque ambos podían verlos, pero que era mejor fingir que no estaban ahí para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Solo no pudo ignorar la presencia de arañas en el carruaje y en los pasillos de Hogwarts, parecían seguir al niño donde quiera que fuera, como un equipo de guardaespaldas de ocho patas, la tela de la araña se estaba tejiendo. Y con ese pensamiento ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes.

…..

Bueno gente, esta vez quedo largo el capitulo fueron 14 páginas de Word, espero hacer capítulos así de largos en el futuro, AMO escribir de estos dos y son los primeros que se están adelantando a algo más sexual, espero que no se escandalicen demasiado y que les guste mi forma de escribir con Jim, que simplemente me encanta como manipula a su antojo a Seb, en mi opinión Jim y Sherlock son muy parecidos, pero con enfoques diferentes debido a sus compañeros.

**Sanaka5: **Gracias por leerme!, me hacen feliz cada uno de tus comentarios, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme un comentario en cada capítulo y si, la suerte de Carl Powers esta echada, Jhon es un erizo porque es común entre el fandom ponerlo como ese animal, me encanta el Mystrade y como son mayores pensé que deberían de tener ya una relación formal, espero escribir pronto algo mas XXX sobre ellos y en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a la familia de John xD no se reanudaran las clases tan rápido.

**Kokoro Yana: **Hace mucho que leí los libros de Harry Potter, es decir, me sigue gustando pero a veces tengo que remitirme a páginas para acordarme de detalles, pero me gusta apoyarme en la medida de lo posible en los libros aunque no quiero que aparezcan los personajes de Harry Potter

**Dheisen: **AME escribir con la mamá de Sherlock xD es de esas mamás entrometidas que siempre hacen preguntas indiscretas y te pone en vergüenza, pero a la vez muy refinada, dado que a ella la imagino como toda una Slytherin de sangre pura.

**Drake-vampire****: **Te confundí con una amiga! Lo siento por eso te llamé Mariuk, perdón!, como sea, si su mamá es muy refinada xD pero metiche en las relaciones de sus hijos como muchas mamás, el próximo capítulo saldrá un poquito más haciendo de las suyas

**GRACIAS POR LEER APRECIO SUS COMENTARIOS **


End file.
